New League of Jedi
by Eriks leadinglady
Summary: What if Luke's apprentice, Janira, brought Anakin back from the dead? Would he still turn out to be evil? Chapter 23: Luke deals with a tragedy...
1. Unfaithful

**A/N: Well, I just saw Ep. III and it has given me inspiration to write a story! Please enjoy and let me know what ya think! Thxs!**

**New League of Jedi**

**Chapter 1**

Janira entered into the large, cold room, suspecting of her situation. She knew what she had to do, and she would do it with ease. With the dancing of her light saber, she would take down all that tried to get in her way. Looking about her, she saw the dark figures surrounding her, ready to attack. Her cape hood shadowed her face, to disguise who she really was; of course, no one knew her, at least not yet. She erected her green light saber and charged the hooded figures. They, too, pulled out their light saber's, but theirs were red, the color of the dark side.

Attacking the first man, she thrust her saber into him, then swung around to face her next attacker. This one blocked her swing with his saber and attempted to thrust it into Janira, but she was too quick. Twirling her light saber, she sliced the man into two. With there only being three figures left, she smirked to herself; this was too easy.

Janira was about to charge again, but before she could, all the figures ran off. Just as she was about to run after them, she remembered what her master taught her, _do not ever pursue if the enemy is of no importance,_ he had said. And surely, these men, if that is what they were, did not hold any importance in her quest.

Lowering her light saber, Janira left the tall building and loaded herself into her spacecraft. Setting the coordinates of her home planet, she relaxed herself and let the ship do all the flying. Observing the each of the planets that she passed, her gaze landed on the remains of the Death Star. Shivers ran up and down her spine as she remembered the horrid events that took place with that ship and its commander, Darth Vader. But he was long since dead, and now there was a new enemy approaching, one that Janira was sure that she would defeat.

As her ship sailed along the stars, her mind kept wandering back to her home planet. How she longed to be back with her family and back in her home, after being gone for so many years. How many years has it been? She pondered. Counting up the years, she came to the conclusion of 6 years.

Janira had left her family when she was 12 and now, being 18, she realized that she had changed so much, inside and out. Now she had long, curly brown hair, hazel eyes, and a well-built body.

After reflecting on the past years, she began to sit up straight as she neared her home. Changing from autopilot back to manual, she maneuvered the ship into a smooth landing. Quickly emerging from the craft, she hurried to the vehicle that was waiting to transport her to her family.

Janira had called in to the head governor, before she left the last planet, alerting him of her coming. She now was in the floating vehicle and was well on her way back home, to her unsuspecting parents. How excited they will be to see me, Janira thought to herself.

Over the hill, she could she her families little hut in the sand dunes. Seeing her brother out in the shop, working on the robots, made her nearly jump out of her seat. Her brother turned around, hearing the machine nearing the home. Putting his hand up to his face, to shade his eyes, Janira's brother squinted to see who it was. Once he did see Janira, he dropped everything he had and ran over to greet his baby sister.

"Kerg!" Janira called to her brother, just before they embraced in a hug.

"Janira," Kerg said warmly as he, too, hugged his sister. "I thought that I'd never see you again."

"Well, here I am," Janira replied.

"How long are you staying?" Kerg questioned as he pulled away from the embrace.

Janira hung her head in guilt. "Not very long, I'm afraid."

"What? Why?" he asked, a new worry spreading across his face.

"You see, there is a new… a new sith, attempting to come to power again, and…"

"No Janira, don't you see?" her brother said mockingly. "You cannot defeat a _sith_. You need help, you cannot do it alone."

"I am not alone!" Janira cried. "My master will help me!"

Kerg just laughed. "Master? What master? I see no master! Even if you do have one, and have truly learned the ways of the Jedi, then why is he not here?"

"I told him not to come," Janira said. "And yes, I have learned the ways of the Jedi knights, do not make me show you."

Kerg only glared at Janira. "Come," Kerg said grumpily, "parents will want to see you."

Kerg walked away form Janira, and she turned to follow him. She hoped that her parents would have more faith in her, than her brother did. They walked in silence to their home, neither of them wished to speak any longer on the topic of the Jedi. At last they reached the hut and walked inside.

"Janira!" her mother yelled when she saw her daughter enter through the doorway.

"Mother," Janira responded with a hug.

"Oh my, how you've grown." Janira only smiled at her mother's comment.

"Father," Janira said, while turning to face her father.

Yougana, her father, stared at her for a brief moment, and then turned back around to continue working. Yougana was never happy with Janira's choice of leaving to pursue her dream of becoming a Jedi; he had said that if she left, she would bring dishonor to her family. But Janira did not understand how she would ever bring dishonor to her family, for being a Jedi was a great privilege, but not in her father's eyes.

Quickly changing the subject, Gartery, Janira's mother, said," So how has your… training been?"

"Oh, just fine. Master Skywalker is a great teacher and a great Jedi. But sadly, I must return soon, for there is a new menace to the Republic that we must vanquish."

"What?" Gartery said astonished. "I thought that the, oh what do you call it, the … dark side, was destroyed when the Emperor and Darth Vader were killed?"

"Well, yes, everyone thought so too, but apparently, this new menace has learned the way of the dark side, and is rumored to be even more powerful than any other, even Darth Vader."

"No," her mother said stubbornly, "I will not let my girl go to battle such a monster."

"Mother, I must go. They need me."

"We will see about that." And with that Gartery left to go to her room. Janira closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She did not really expect any support from her family, but she had hoped that they would come to understand.

"I am going out to visit the town," Janira said shortly.

Angrily, she stormed from the room and left through the door flap. Just as soon as she had left her home, she nearly bumped into a man with a brown cape with the hood covering his face. When she looked up to see whom she had bumped into, she was startled to see Master Luke standing before her.

Quickly bowing, Janira said, "Master! What a surprise to see you!"

Returning her bow, Luke replied, "Yes, I did not expect to come here so soon, either. But the council has requested that all Jedi come to the temple and have a conference. We have learned that the new menace calls him, Lord Larveus. He is forming an army of drones in the east. At the conference, we will decide what our plan of action will be."

"Why do we even need to discuss it?" Janira questioned. "Why don't they just send the Jedi to the east to stop Lord Larveus's plans?"

"Because the council thinks that it may be a trap, and that Lord Larveus just wants to get all the Jedi in one place at one time." He paused at looked into Janira's eyes. "Come, we must go now, we are already late as it is."

"But I just got here," Janira complained. "Must I go?"

"If you want to be taken seriously as a Jedi, then yes, you must come."

"All right, let me just go tell my family," Janira gave in.

She walked slowly back inside the house and told her family the news. Of course, they did not take it well, but Janira told then firmly that she was going. At last she left her home once more and walked over to Master Luke.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded her approval. Then she climbed into the vehicle, and was off on her way again, to go to the convention of Jedi's.

"How did your family greet your return?" Luke asked.

"Exactly how I planned they would. Even my brother does not have faith in me," Janira responded while hanging her head.

"They will understand in time. Have patience, my apprentice."

"Yes, Master," Janira answered.

Luke shook his head. "I wish you could have met Master Yoda. He would have given you better advice. Besides Master Kenobi, Master Yoda was the one who taught me all I know."

"I hear that he was one of the best Jedi of all time. But, who is this Anakin that I hear some people speak of? Was he, too, a Jedi?"

Master Luke hesitated a moment before he answered. "Yes, some say that he could've been the best Jedi ever if he had not…turned."

"Did he turn to the dark side?" Janira whispered.

"Yes… But he was a true Jedi before he died. He helped save me."

"You knew him?" Janira asked unbelievably.

Luke nodded his reply. "He… he was my father."

Janira gasped. She paused to think this over. Never in a million years would Janira have believed that Darth Vader was somebody's father. And not just anybody's father, but her Master's. This puzzled Janira for some time, and sent her into deep thought. How could anybody want to produce children with someone who had done such horrible things? But, alas, she shook her head. Luke seemed to like him, no matter how many evil things his father had done. Perhaps Luke had known him better than the rest, and seen the good side of Darth Vader, or Anakin. "So, if he saved you," Janira said at last, "then this Anakin must not have been completely bad."

"No, he was not. His mind just got twisted by the dark side, but in the end, his better side won." After a pause, Luke continued on. "Now, you must get some rest. We will be approaching the city soon."

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	2. Council meeting

**Yay! I can finally update! The stupid server was down... grr... well I am updating now! And thank you to all of my reviewers! I loovveee you all! So keep on reading and reviewing please! Oh and the next chappie should be up pretty soon since it is already typed, and you all shall love it I hope! I think that it will be a pretty good story line... okay, enough of me rambling on, here is chapter 3! yay! review! yay! lol**

**Chapter 3**

The spacecraft hovered over the ground just before it landed. Luke quickly got out of the craft, and Janira followed. Her gaze took in all her surroundings. She had only been to the Jedi temple once and that was when she was fifteen. The building was huge; it was set on a post, towering over some other buildings. When Master Luke reached the steps, Janira had to jog to catch up with him.

As they neared the conference room, a man dressed in robes met them.

"Greetings, Master Jedi," the man said with a respectful bow.

"Greetings, Lobible," Luke returned his bow.

"And who is this that you have brought with you?" Lobible questioned.

"This," Luke replied, "is my apprentice, Janira."

Janira bowed. "It is an honor to be here, sir."

"Very well," Lobible said. "Come this way, the council is waiting."

Lobible led them down the hallway and into an elevator. He pushed the button for the seventh floor and the elevator started to ascend upwards. When they finally reached their level, Master Luke and Janira walked out and into the waiting room for the council. They only waited of a couple of seconds before the secretary came out and told them to enter.

The room they entered into was round and had a lookout window over the city. Sitting in a circle were the members of the Jedi council.

"Council," Master Luke said with a bow. Following his movement, Janira also gave a bow.

"Greetings Master Luke and your apprentice, Janira. We are very glad that you were able to come," said a woman with brown hair coiled at the sides of her head. "We have found the exact coordinates of the location where Lord Larveus is creating his drones."

"Do we know if it is a trap?" Luke asked.

"Not yet, but we are planning to find out," the woman said.

"You are sending us to see," Janira put out.

"Yes," the woman replied. "We are going to send you to Endor."

"Endor?" Luke asked, surprised.

The woman only nodded. "But, Leia, I do not want to go back there! I cannot go back there!" Luke exclaimed.

"Listen, Luke, I know that you have some bad memories there, but you must go. It is the only way that we can find out what Larveus is planning."

"If the council woman commands it," Luke replied, with a bow and then walked out of the room. Casting a quick glance back at this, Leia, Janira turned and hurried after Master Luke.

"What was that all about?" Janira questioned when they were alone in the elevator.

"The planet Endor is where my father died and where the Empire fell."

"Oh, I see…" Janira said quietly. "Does your father have a grave where he was buried or something?"

"Yes, I know the place where his ashes lay."

"Good," Janira said. "Then we shall visit it while we are there."

"We can visit once we are done with our mission. Personal things always come second to the Jedi. But a Jedi cannot, must not love, for love leads to jealousy, greed, anger and can eventually lead to the dark side."

The elevator halted to a stop and they left the temple. They approached their spacecraft and got inside. Luke pushed the buttons for the coordinates of Endor and the craft lifted off the ground and took off.

After awhile, the ship neared the green planet, Endor, and they discreetly landed. Getting out of the ship, Luke and Janira silently walked behind a tree. They peered around, but spotted nobody. They neared a building, which Janira figured to be part of the fallen empire.

Luke abruptly stopped in his tracks and looked around him.

"Don't you think that if this planet was inhabited by Lord Larveus and his druids, that they would be somewhere around this vicinity?" Luke asked.

"Yes, one would think so," Janira responded. "But still, let's look around a little more and see what we find."

Luke nodded his agreement, and they continued to look all around for some sign of Lord Larveus. They continued to look for a couple of hours, but still, they found nothing.

"Let's take a break," Janira suggested. "I do not think that Larveus is here. I see no signs that anyone has been here for a few years."

"And I sense no presence of anyone. For surely, if there was anyone here, either you or I would sense them," Luke considered.

"Exactly," Janira agreed. "Perhaps the council gave us the wrong coordinates? Maybe he is on a different planet?"

Luke shook his head. "Leia is never wrong on her coordinates." Luke looked around him, and then continued on. "Perhaps we should drop in on some old friends and see if they know anything."

"The Ewoks?" Janira questioned.

"Yes," Luke said. "If anyone would know, it would be them."

Master Luke and Janira wandered deeper into the woods, until they came upon a little village.

"Is this where the Ewoks live?" Janira asked in a low whisper.

"This is the place…" Luke started. "But where are they?"

"Maybe they went hunting or something?"

"No, they would not all leave to go out hunting."

As they walked more into the village, they still saw no sign of an Ewok, dead or alive. Master Luke noticed something in the ground and approached it hesitantly. He thought that he saw some sort of hole; one that an Ewok could easily fit into. When he finally got next to it, he dug his hands into the hole and peered down inside. From the angle he was at, he couldn't really see anything.

"Janira," he called softly, "come over here." Luke heard her hurried steps as she neared him. "I think that the Ewoks mat be hiding down here."

Janira bent down closer and she too peered down inside the hole. "I think that you're right. After you, Master."

Luke got onto his hands and knees and began crawling down the hole. Shortly after him followed Janira. They both made their way down the tunnel, moving steadily. Up ahead, they began to see what looked like a little underground city. Getting closer, Janira saw shapes moving about in the lights, and made them out to be Ewoks. The shapes must've heard their footsteps and turned their heads to look over at the sound. Luke and Janira had reached the end of the tunnel and know were only hunched over, instead of crawling.

An Ewok gave a series of squeeks, which Janira figured meant 'Master Luke.'

_Back at the Jedi Temple_

"You did very well, Princess Leia," said an eerie voice. "With those two out of the way, the Republic shall fall!" The voice gave an evil laugh, and the whole council shivered.


	3. An Ancient Power

**Quick quick update I know! Well, I just thought that I should update now, because it could be a little while before I update again because I have finals comiong up... But I shouldn't take any longer than a week! Well, enjoy this chapter and don;t forget to review! And thanks to those who have reviewed! I love ya!**

**Chapter 4**

Master Luke and Janira stood hunched before a group of the fuzzy little Ewoks. Looking around her, Janira noticed that they had created their own underground city; for what purpose, she did not know.

The Ewok gave another series of sounds, meant to resemble a name.

"My Ewok friends," Luke said while bowing. "What brings you down here?"

One of the Ewoks, Janira thought it was the leader, began a series of movements, telling the story of how they came to live down here. This is how Janira interpreted the story:

_One day while we all were having one of our seasonal festivals, there was a loud thud, one that sounded like a ship landing. Immediately, I sent out scouts to investigate the peculiar sound. When only one returned, I knew that something had to be terribly wrong. I asked the one scout what happened, and he said that the sound was a ship, an Imperial ship, and that once the scouts were in front of the ship, they were ambushed. The scouts ran away, but he was the only one that survived. _

_Since our clan was already deteriorated, from the last imperial army, I thought it best to move our town somewhere that the army would not be able to find us. The only place that I figured that army would not find us is here, in our underground utopia. _

Once the Ewok finished his story, Master Luke nodded his head in understanding.

"Do you know where the army went?" Luke asked the Ewok leader.

_You mean they are not up there?_ The leader replied.

"I see no signs of them up there, no soldiers, not even a ship."

The whole Ewok clan looked around at each other, stumped.

Luke thought for a moment, and then said, "Thank you for your time. I would advise you to stay underground until we know further."

The Ewok nodded his agreement and Luke and Janira took their leave. Once they were back out of the hole, Janira turned to Luke.

"Well that was interesting," she exclaimed.

Luke nodded his head, but didn't reply.

Janira paused for a second. "Do you think that we could visit your father's grave now?"

"Patience, my apprentice," Luke stated. "There are still some places that I would like to go to, like the fallen Empire station."

Janira paused thoughtfully. "How about we split up?" she suggested. "We could cover more ground and save time by doing that."

"Alright," Luke gave in. "But report to me on this Com of you see anything, understood?"

"Perfectly." Janira gave a sly smile.

Luke took off to the East, towards the ruins and Janira went to the South; not exactly sure of what she was looking for. When she was positive that Luke was out of seeing and hearing distance, Janira began to call on the force for help to find Anakin's grave. Since Luke would not take her there, she began to get frustrated and took the matter into her own hands. And for what she was planning to do, she would rather not have Luke there, for he would be skeptical and make Janira uncomfortable. For if she was not completely sure of herself, then her plan would surely fail, and that was not acceptable.

Back when she and Luke were talking with the Ewoks, she had felt a great power there. It troubled Janira to feel it, for she was not sure if she and Luke would be able to destroy it on their own, they needed help. At first, Janira did not know whom or what would be able to aid the Jedi in this difficult quest, but then it dawned on her. They would need an ancient power, one that few had lived to see, but still one that was also a great legend. In her mind, Janira knew that what she was going to attempt would not only endanger herself, but the whole Galactic.

Janira stopped in her hurried tracks to ponder whether or not she should really go through with this. But she shook her head, to clear her mind of these negative thoughts, and continued on her way. She knew she was getting close now, she could feel it. It wondered her why Luke had not felt this great power, and if he did, why he did not tell her about it. As quickly as these questions came, they left her troubled mind, for right before her lay the sight that she had been longing to see.

_Anakin Skywalker's grave._

Janira tentatively walked over to the barren spot, where it was obvious that something had been burned on a pyre there. Slowly bending down to the ground, Janira placed her trembling hands over the dirt and felt a surge of power flow through her body. Quickly drawing her hands back, she knew, _knew_, that this was the right spot.

"Please let me be able to do this," she whispered; mostly to herself, but also to the Force.

Biting her lip, Janira once more placed her hands down to the ground. Then, using all the power she had, she began to whisper a chant in a foreign language. She was using an ancient art to do this, one that even surprised herself that she knew. The ground beneath her feet began to shake, which told Janira that she was doing everything correctly. Her body was getting weak, her mind light-headed, but she could not give up, not now.

Giving one final line of the chant, she pushed down hard onto the ground and then flew backwards. She lay there for a while, to catch her breath, then hesitantly raised her head. The sight that was there before her held such power, such significance, that Janira could hardly believe that she had done it. There, before her, stood the great Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker! He was dressed in a black Jedi entourage and had shoulder length blonde, wavy hair. Over his right eye was a scar and for his right arm, there was a machine.

Anakin looked slowly around at his surroundings and then down at Janira. She wondered what he thought of her, her eyes wide with shock, her clothes dirty, and her hands bright red. But really, she didn't care all that much. Actually, she was more astonished that she, the one that was barely even considered a Jedi, had just done what many had believed to be impossible.

"How did I get to Endor?" Anakin remarked at last. "And where is Master Kenobi?"

Janira gave a sigh of relief. At least she had not brought back the Anakin that was on the dark side.

"Uhh…" Janira didn't know where to begin. "You see I sort've brought you here. And Master Kenobi, I am sorry to say, is no longer with us. He passed away many years ago…"

"What!" Anakin shouted. "Master Kenobi could not have possibly died a couple of years ago! I was just with him!" He looked around him once more. "And why in Force's name did you bring me here?"

"I brought you because we need help!" Janira declared firmly.

"What, help with destroying the sith? I was already working on that."

Janira slammed her hand on her head and slid it down her face.

"No, you do not understand me correctly. You died six years ago, well, actually, you, Anakin, died twenty-four years ago, but that is a long story…"

At first Anakin did not say anything, but just glared at Janira. Then finally he spoke. "What kind of trickery is this? I am standing right before you, you can see me, so I am surely not dead."

Janira rolled her eyes. Obviously, she was going to have to spell it out for him. "No, you are not dead at the moment, but you were dead. I just raised you… from the dead."


	4. He's Alive!

**Well, I am quite disappointed at the moment... Where are the REVIEWS! Waa... okay, anyways... thank you Lina Baggins! You are awesome! and thanks for becoming a staff member. Yay! well, here is chapter 5 and review! I command you all!**

**Anakin: I command you too. Or else I shall hunt you down and destroy you all!**

**Nicole: yes! Anakin is finally here! --embraces him in a hug-- I wuv you...**

**Anakin: -tenses in her arms- yes... sorry I am late, I had to go see my premier...**

**Nicole: No! Don't become Mr. Stumpy...**

**Anakin: I am not a stump! I am a machine.**

**Nicole: But not here! Here you are my Anakin, which is whole and human.**

**Anakin: Yes... I apologize to the readers for this spiel of ours, here is your chapter.**

**Nicole: and review!**

Chapter 5 

Luke had trailed off to the east, using the force to find the destroyed station. At first he was not sure if it was the best idea for him and Janira to separate, but it would save them a lot of time, and time was exactly what Luke needed. He had sensed that his sister, Leia, was in trouble; he could feel it in his mind, body, and spirit. Knowing that Leia was in peril made Luke give in to Janira's suggestion, though he was not pleased with it.

Nearing the station, Luke peered all around him to make sure that no one was near. When he was positive that the outside was desolate, Luke walked inside. Right when he entered, the first thing he noticed was how much the building had changed. No longer having the druids and humans to keep it clean, the building held a sense of loss.

Luke continued walking deeper inside, until he came to a spot that he vividly remembered. He knelt down onto his knees and pictured the last moment he had held with his father, Darth Vader. Reliving this moment, when he took off his father's mask and peered into his eyes for the first time, made Luke also sense a great loss. Gaining back his stature, Luke once more let his eyes wander around the room. He could not see any hint of life, nor could he sense any. Before leaving, Luke once more took in his surroundings, for he knew that he would probably never see this place again.

Just as Luke got outside and breathed in the fresh air, he felt something in him. He felt rejuvenated, like some part of him had been replaced. Right after he felt this renewing, he also sensed a new presence, one that was not on this planet before. It seemed somewhat familiar, but very distant at the same time. Following his senses, Luke set out, determined to find this new presence.

Before Luke got very far, his mind wandered to Janira. 'I should probably check in on her,' Luke thought. Pulling out his Com, he called to Janira.

"Janira?" Luke questioned when he heard the familiar click on the other end.

"Luke?" Janira said, her voice covered with static. "Luke! I am so glad that you called in! I was just thinking about you, and I wanted to tell you that I found something or, rather, did something."

"Really?" Luke asked, surprised.

"Yes, and I think that you are going to be pleased."

"Alright, what is it?"

"After you left, I decided to go out and find your father's grave – now before you say anything let me finish," Janira began. "As I was saying, I decided to go find your father's grave, which, I must say, was particularly easy, since the force was so strong with him. Anyways, I made it to his grave and I knew exactly what I had to do –"

"What, what did you have to do?" Luke asked worriedly.

"Hold on, I am getting there. So, while we were visiting the Ewoks, I felt a great presence and knew that we would not be able to defeat it by ourselves. Then I remembered something that I learned when I was a child. And so that lead me to Anakin's grave where…. I brought him back to life!" Janira finished excitedly.

On the other end, Luke was silent, stunned. Then coming back to his senses said, "This is not a time to kid with me, Janira. Now tell me what you have really been up to."

"What? You don't believe me?" Janira replied sadly. "Since Anakin is here right beside me, why don't I just let him talk to you."

Luke could here some shuffling happening on the other end. At last he heard a male voice. "Hello? This is Anakin Skywalker. What business do you have with me?"

Luke nearly dropped the Com when he heard this strange voice on the other end. Without replying, he shoved the Com into his pocket and took off running towards Janira and her guest.

Luke couldn't, wouldn't, believe the voice, until he saw who it was for himself. His mind was racing, trying to think of how a person could be brought back to life. He had never heard it before in the Jedi teachings, but still, there were some things that were left out.

Sensing Janira and some other powerful presence, Luke knew that he was getting close. Finally, through a clearing of trees, he could faintly see Janira's head of curls. And next to her, to Luke's astonishment, stood a figure clad in black and obviously a Jedi.

When Janira heard footsteps behind her, she quickly turned around to face Master Luke. Anakin, too, heard the footsteps and turned around. The shock and awe that was on Luke's face told Janira that he really did not believe her when she had said that she brought Anakin back from the grave.

"Well don't act so surprised!" Janira exclaimed. "I told you that he was here."

Luke did not say anything, but just advanced slowly towards Anakin, who began to hesitantly back away.

"Who are you?" Anakin declared.

"I don't believe it…" Luke whispered. "Is it really you?"

Anakin furrowed his brow. "I am Anakin Skywalker, if that is what you mean."

A smile broke out onto Luke's face.

Again, Anakin gave him that same thoughtful look. "What are you smiling about?"

"I can't believe it!" Luke yelled while embracing Anakin. "When you died I thought that I'd never see you again! But now… you are here and you can help us!"

"I do not know who you people are or why I am here, but I am already working on destroying the sith."

"No, no," Luke said while shaking his head. "The sith has already been destroyed and has been for 6 years. We now have a new enemy, Lord Larveus, who is trying to come into power. We were given orders to come here and see if he was here, but we see no traces of him. The council and I believe that he is trying to recreate the Clone Wars and the Empire, to eventually rid of all Jedi."

After he was finished, Janira looked at him with her mouth agape.

"What?" she said shocked. "You knew what he was planning to do and you didn't tell me? I am trying to help you destroy him! How could you not tell me this vital information?"

Luke sighed. "The council was unsure if your intentions were pure."

"They weren't sure if my intentions were pure," Janira threw her hands up into the air. "Perfect. Just perfect. I have been training my hardest for six years and yet the council doesn't trust me?"

"I sense lots of anger in you, Janira," Luke said with his eyes closing.

"Of course I am angry!" she yelled back. "How would you feel if the people who you surrounded yourself with did not even trust you?"

"I would prove them wrong and give them a reason to trust me."

Janira glared over at Luke. "You are impossible." Then turning to Anakin she said, "Come on, Anakin, let's go."

Anakin looked at Luke then turned and followed Janira back to her ship.

"In that one, lots of anger I sense," a voice said, after Janira and Anakin were safely out of the clearing.

"Just let me work with her a little more," Luke pleaded. "She has too much power, we can't lose her!"

"Young Skywalker is right," another voice said. "We cannot lose her like we did the other, even though she does have anger. But we have learned from the last one that we cannot let her get out of hand. What happened last time was… too disastrous."

"Give you time, I will," the other voice concluded. Then the two presences were gone, leaving Luke to think.


	5. You cannot fly my ship

**Yes! I now have two readers! does a little dance hahahaha. But i want more, more i tell you! Okay, anyways, thanksto my two reviewers! thank ya, thank ya, thank ya, thank ya!lol So yea, here is the next chapter, hope ya'll enjoy! and REVIEW!**

**Anakin: Yes, review -uses the force-**

**Nicole: Sorry Ani, those mind tricks only work on the weak minded, and I don't think any of them are weak minded...**

**Anakin: Well if they are not reviewing, then they must be!-tries to use the force again-**

**Nicole: -rolls eyes-**

**Anakin: I sensed that**

**Nicole: -goes blank faced- What? I didn't do anything. Your powers must be... broken or something.**

**Anakin: I am not broken**

**Nicole: No, but your action figure is! -Pulls out two pieces of a figure-**

**Anakin: Noooooo! What have you done to me!**

**NIcole: -Starts laughing uncontrollably- Now, back to the story... Maybe I should start putting these at the end...**

**Chapter 6**

Hurriedly walking back to her ship, Janira was fuming inside. Turning towards Anakin she said, "I just cannot believe him! And the council! How dare they not trust me!"

"Settle your anger, Janira. It is not the Jedi way," Anakin said calmly.

She glared at him. "Like I am going to listen to you, the one who…" she shook her head. "Never mind."

"What? What were you going to say?"

"Nothing that you need to know," Janira simply stated. Then she turned on her heels and began to go towards her ship. At first she could not hear footsteps behind her, but the sound came eventually. She gave a breath of relief, for she did not want him to leave, but was careful not to let Anakin hear it. Finally she reached her spacecraft and waited for Anakin to catch up. When he got there, Anakin stared in awe at the ship before him. Since his time, the ships had revolutionized into complex transportation modules.

"Is this your ship?" Anakin asked, still amazed by the wonderful ship.

"Well," Janira began," I actually borrowed it, but I like to pretend it's mine."

Approaching the ship, Anakin said, "So if it is not yours then who's is it?"

"Oh, just this guy named Han Solo."

"Solo… the name does not sound familiar to me. Who is he?"

"Just a pilot that helped destroy the Death Star. But now he is married to Leia, the head of the Jedi council." Once Janira realized how much she had said, she placed her hand over her mouth.

Anakin furrowed his brow in question at Janira. "What do you mean head of the Jedi council. What about Master Yoda? And Master Windu?"

"Remember what I said about this being the future?"

"Well, yeah, but still…"

Janira moved her hands to shush him. "Yeah, yeah. Well, now, both of them are dead and Leia is the head councilwoman. And I sense that she is in danger so we are going to help her."

Once Janira was done giving her lecture, she continued to check the Millennium Falcon to make sure that it was ready for takeoff. When she was nearly done, she told Anakin to wait onboard for her.

Just as she was about to enter the ship, she heard a voice calling her name.

"Janira!"

She rolled her eyes and yelled, "I am leaving now, Master, and you cannot come!"

"Wait!" Luke called just as he neared the ramp. "I sense that Leia is in danger too so I _am_ coming along."

Janira placed her hands on the poles on both sides of the ramp walkway to block Luke from entering. Leaning forwards she said, "You are not getting onboard."

Erecting his blue light saber, Luke tried to negotiate, but Janira only laughed.

"Oh come on Luke, I am not going to fight you. And even if I did, I would kick your butt."

"Let me on, Janira," Luke said seriously.

Just as Janira was about to reply she heard a voice from behind her.

"Let him come along, Janira. And if this, Leia, really is in peril, then we might need all the help we can get."

Janira turned around and glared at Anakin. "You are siding with him? But… I brought you back to life, not him," she complained.

"That is true," agreed Anakin. "But you forgot to bring back Padme Amidala."

"Who is she?" questioned Luke and Janira in unison.

"You mean you don't…" Anakin gave a nervous laugh. "She… she's nobody, just forget it. Let's go."

As Janira's gaze followed Anakin into the ship, she let out an 'ah' of understanding and was about to enter the ship when Luke said, "What? You know who he was talking about?"

Turning around to face Luke, she said, "You really are a slow one, aren't you, Master?" Giving a shake of her head she turned and went into the ship.

"Hey!" Luke called after her. "I want to know too!"

When she did not reply, Luke mumbled something under his breath and hurried inside as the ramp began to close.

Luke entered into the cockpit, where he found Anakin and Janira sitting there in silence. He looked at Anakin, who did not seem to be very pleased.

"What's wrong with him?" Luke asked Janira.

"Oh, you know, Master. He wanted to fly the ship, but I wouldn't let him," Janira replied while looking over next to her.

"Which is unfair, since I am the best pilot in the galaxy!" Anakin retaliated.

"Lets not go over this again, Anakin, please! You cannot fly it! If anything happened to this ship, Han would be really angry with me!"

"I have never completely damaged a ship before," Anakin responded.

"But you are a reckless driver, and no driver is allowed to fly this ship while it is borrowed to me!" Janira finished.

Anakin slumped down in his chair in defeat and folded his arms over his broad chest.

"Fine," he gave in. "But when we get there, I am asking this Han Solo if I can fly his ship." Both Janira and Luke shot him a look. "And he will let me," he finished.

Realizing what he meant, Janira laughed. "I am sorry to say this Anakin, but those mind tricks do not work on Han." This time, it was Master Luke who shot Janira a look.

"What? He wouldn't let me have Chewy!" When she noticed that Luke was still giving her that look, she mumbled, "Like you haven't tried."

Luke rolled his eyes and left the cockpit, leaving Janira to pilot the ship and Anakin to… just sit there.

Pushing the buttons, Janira prepared the ship for takeoff, and soon enough, they were flying in space. Janira set the coordinates for Coruscant, where they would meet up with Leia and Han. After she made sure that everything was working correctly, Janira set the Falcon for light speed, and they stars went flying by as they took off towards their destination.

In a flash, Janira could see the planet and continued to fly towards it. Then they entered the atmosphere and went in for the landing.

"So this is Coruscant now…" Anakin said quietly.

"Is it much different?" Janira questioned, while still navigating the landing.

Anakin shook his head. "No, not really." But his eyes widened when he say the new Jedi Temple. "Is that the Jedi temple?"

"Yes, it is. It was rebuilt after the Death Star was destroyed six years ago. But it is still in the same spot as the last one."

"Why did it have to be rebuilt? Who destroyed it?"

"A man named Darth Vader."

Anakin only had time to nod his head, for they had landed and Janira was already on her way out of the ship, followed by Luke. Giving one final glance at the temple in front of him, Anakin too left the ship. While he was walking and looking back at he Millennium Flacon, he bumped into Janira and Luke, who had stopped abruptly. Looking forwards now, Anakin saw that they were surrounded by droids and clones, who all had they blasters pointed at the three Jedi.

The leader of the troops came forwards and commanded, "Come with us, Lord Larveus would like to meet you."


	6. Knocked Out

**Update I did. Happy you are. Review not many do. Grateful I am to those that do. Eenjoy thisi chapter I hope you will. Talking like Yoda? Stop it I shall. Hahahahaha. That was fun. I enjoy talking like him. Well, here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

The three Jedi were being led silently by the group of clones down the entryway of the Jedi Temple. A few times, Janira had tried to send a signal to Luke or Anakin to try to formulate a pan, but neither of the arrogant boys picked anything up. So eventually Janira had completely given up on the two boys and continued down the hallway in silence.

Janira tried to focus her thoughts on the positive, but her mind betrayed her and kept going back to all the negatives. Who exactly is this Lord Larveus? How much do we really know about him? Will we be able to defeat him or will the Jedi fall once more?

Once again, Janira shook her head to clear her troubled mind. But this time, instead of going back to Lord Larveus, her thoughts went to Leia. Her thoughts went back to the first time she had met her, six years ago, when they were planning to recreate the Jedi council.

reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreveiewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview

FLASHBACK

Janira wandered into the huge room, in search for the man who had taken her as his new Padawan learner.

"Janira!" she heard a voice call, and turned towards the sound to see her Master, Luke Skywalker, standing next to a woman with deep brown hair.

Approaching Master Luke, she pondered what her new life would be like, to train to become a great Jedi Knight.

"Yes, Master, I am here," Janira said when she reached them.

"Janira, I would like you to meet Princess Leia."

She bowed to Janira, and following her action, Janira bowed back.

"Pleasure to meet you, my lady," Janira said.

"Leia is planning to become the new head councilwoman," Luke explained to her.

"I see," replied Janira, though she truly had no idea what he was talking about.

Luke smiled. "Even though she is not a Jedi, we are putting her on the council for safety purposes."

"Safety purposes?"

"Yes, I believe that if we place decoys in the place of the real council members, then they will all be safer. For the Jedi cannot afford to have anything happen to the valued council members, we are still too few in numbers."

"But if Leia is a decoy," Janira argued, "then that would put her in danger, wouldn't it?"

Luke nodded his head. "I am only willing to take that risk because Leia is the only person I trust enough who would not abuse the role of being councilwoman."

"Yes," Leia said for the first time. "And I know that if there is any danger, I can handle myself." She paused and heard a voice calling her name. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Janira, but I must be off."

With another bow to Luke and Janira, Leia turned and left them.

END FLASHBACK

reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview

Janira sighed. She really did hope that Leia would be all right and that she and Luke had not come too late. Glancing around at her surroundings, her Master and Anakin in front of her and the troopers surrounding them all, Janira laughed at the irony; they were trying to save Leia and yet they couldn't even save themselves.

"Wait a minute!" she said suddenly, a little louder then she would have liked. A few of the soldiers looked at her, but still they kept moving.

"Shh," Luke responded. "Keep it down."

"But Master," she whispered. "We're better than this! We are three Jedi surrounded by ten soldiers. It would be no problem getting out of this."

"We don't want to get out of this," Luke replied calmly.

"What! Why not? We have to go save Leia!"

"We can't save her if we don't know where she is. These troopers will take us to Lord Larveus, where I have a feeling Leia is too."

"But Master, why would she be with him? Wouldn't he be holding her in a cell block or something?"

"You must learn to trust me, my young Padawan. All will be fine, settle yourself."

With Luke's last comment, Janira fell back in line and continued to walk down the path with her mind clouded. She thought about contacting Anakin through the force to tell him her doubts, but she decided against it. She was sure that Anakin was having doubts himself, for what else could have turned him to the dark side?

Then everything hit her like a brick wall. At first, Janira only felt a little light headed, but then she became dizzy and vibrant colors clouded her mind. Suddenly, Janira collapsed to the ground, clutching her head. This abrupt movement of hers made the soldiers stop and point their blasters at Janira's kneed, trembling form.

"What's the matter with her?" one of the soldiers asked Luke and Anakin.

"I… I don't know," Luke replied.

"What do we do?" the soldier asked the others. "Lord Larveus wanted the captives to be delivered unharmed. Should we take her to the hospital wing?"

"Ah!" Janira screamed just before she completely fell to the ground and passed out.

"Janira!" Luke yelled before he was kneeling at her side. "Janira!" he yelled again.

"Get up!" the soldier commanded, while pointing his blaster in Luke's face. Turning to the other soldiers he said, "Pick her up and get her medical attention immediately! And take this one with you." He shoved Anakin towards the soldiers carrying Janira.

Reluctantly, Luke went with three soldiers while he watched Anakin and Janira go with the other seven. Luke tried to reach Janira through the force, but she wouldn't answer. Still worried, Luke contacted Anakin.

'How is she doing?' 

'_The same. Has this ever happened before?'_

'_No, never… Well, just tell me when she wakes up. I will want to know immediately.'_

'_Alright.'_

Once more, Luke attempted to contact Janira, but still nothing. Focusing his attention back to in front of him, he noticed that he was entering the cellblock area. When he reached a block a soldier punched in a code and then pushed Luke inside.

"You will stay in here until Lord Larveus is ready for all three of you," the soldier ordered Luke.

Luke nodded his head in understanding, and then he was left all alone.

"Luke," he heard a familiar voice call.

"Obi-Wan?" questioned Luke just before he saw a figure appear in front of him.

"Obi-Wan! I am so relieved to see you!" cried Luke.

"Yes, I figured you would be," replied Obi-Wan.

"Do you know what is going on? What happened to Janira?"

"Janira will be fine. All will berevealed out in time."

"But I need to know now! Why did she pass out?"

"Patience, Young Skywalker. Why don't you ask her yourself…" Obi-Wan finished. Then he disappeared, leaving Luke calling after him.

Sitting on a bench, Luke tried to reach to Janira.

'_Janira,' _he called.

'Luke… I had the strangest dream…' 

Then she was cut off and Luke heard no more.

**Hahaha! Cliffhanger! What's gonna happen next? I dunno! Well,actually I do... lol**

**Anakin: I can't believe we got captured...**

**Nicole: You think that was bad? You ain't seen nothing yet!**

**Anakin: I have a bad feeling about this**

**Obi-Wan: Hey! That's my line!**

**Han Solo: No it's not, paps! Originally, it was mine!**

**Leia: Oh would you two stop your bickering.**

**Nicole: hey! all you guys are not supposed to be here! It's only supposed to be me and Ani... --stares at him wistfully--**

**Anakin: She scares me Master.**

**Obi-Wan: yes, yes.. I can see why**

**Nicole: Hey! I got something for you Obi-Wan! Just go read Party of the Pansies! Then you'll be sorry!**

**Obi-Wan: Oh dear, not THAT story. I was greatly humiliated**

**Nicole: Muahahahaha! Just go read it everyone!**

**Anakin: and review!**

**Nicole: Oh yes, don't forget that! for I repaired the action figure! He's back and ready for action! --swings light saber menacingly--**


	7. Explanations

**Thank you once again to all my reviewers. Although there are still not that many.. but I still love you! Hope you enjoy this chapter! WARNING: Episode three spoilers in this chapter! Sorry this chapter is sort've short... Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 8**

'_Luke… I had the strangest dream'_ Janira said through the force. After she had said this, her eyes began to flutter open and she looked into the eyes staring back at here awakening form.

"You!" Janira yelled while sitting up straight.

"Yes, it's me… What's the matter?" Anakin replied with confusment obvious in his voice.

"Don't you play dumb with me! I saw what you did!" she cried furiously back at him.

Anakin tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she only shrugged him off in disgust.

"Janira," he started, "what are you talking about?"

Anakin closed his eyes and tried to get inside her mind, but she blocked him out.

"Ah!" Janira screamed at him. "Would you stop that!"

"I am only trying to help."

"Help? What do you know about helping people? All you brought was destruction and death. So I'd rather not listen to your words of advice on that particular subject."

He stepped away from Janira, obviously taken aback by her hurtful words about him.

"What, are you mad woman? I am a Jedi for force's sake! Sworn to protect the Republic and destroy, yes, all who try to thwart that peace!"

"Well then, I guess that explains why you destroyed yourself."

Angrily, Anakin strode up to Janira and placed a forceful grip on her shoulders.

"Please, Janira, would you just tell me what in the world is going on? Tell me why you are saying these things about me!" Janira did not answer. "Tell me now!"

Attempting to make eye contact, Anakin turned his head, but still Janira avoided his penetrating gaze.

Finally Anakin turned away. "Apparently you are confused. Confused as to what to do just as you are confused on what you're saying about me. You clearly need some more sleep. I will leave you to rest."

Just as he was about to leave, Janira cried, "Wait!" Anakin stopped in the doorway and turned to face her. "Will you explain to me what exactly happened?"

She thought about it for a brief moment, and then she nodded her head while biting her lip. Slowly Anakin approached the bed and kneeled at Janira's side thinking that he was ready for whatever it was she was about to tell him, yet in reality he was no where near where he should have been.

And so Janira began her disheartening story.

"When I fell to the ground, I was having images from your life playing in my head. They bombarded me with what I think was practically your whole life story. It happened quickly, but I still remember every detail from it. I won't tell you what you already know, like your life on Tattooine and the Clone Wars and I am unsure whether or not I should tell the rest, but I will anyways." She took a deep breath.

"I saw you kneeling before an old wrinkled man, pledging yourself to him. I am pretty sure that this man was the Emperor or, as you would call him, Darth Sidious. He gave you orders, which were to go to the Jedi Temple and kill every single Jedi there. You went there with many troops and fulfilled your order with great speed. You even killed the younglings at the Temple, who were unarmed and innocent. While you were doing that, Darth Sidious commanded that Order 66 be executed. Everywhere around the galaxies, troops turned on the Jedi and murdered them all, having only two escape them: Master Yoda and Master Kenobi.

For your next mission, you were sent to Mustafar to kill the Trade federation leaders, which you did, as well, with great speed. By that time your mind had become completely twisted by the dark side and you were no longer Anakin Skywalker, but Darth Vader.

After you had done your duty, another ship came to Mustafar and a woman ran off of it. Seeing her, you too ran to her and embraced her in a hug. Then you both had an emotional conversation. When you saw a man appear behind her on the ship, you got really angry and began to choke the girl. I am assuming that this man was Obi-Wan, for I have seen holograms of him. But once Obi-Wan told you to let her go, you did, and then began yelling at the man. You both powered on your light sabers and then had a fierce battle. Finally, you both ended up on a platform in the lava. Obi-wan jumped off and onto the high ground. You got a look of murder in your eyes as you too jumped off the platform. But Obi-Wan was quicker and he cut you down. You fell to the ground, still alive, but with both your legs cut off and only one arm left. At Obi-wan you yelled that you hated him but he said that he loved you. Your body then lit on fire and Obi-wan walked away. He got the woman back onto the ship and then left.

Another ship came soon after with the Emperor on it and they took you aboard and saved you. They made a suit and a mask so that you could breathe. From then on you were forever Darth Vader."

Janira took a very deep breath and looked at Anakin with tears filling her eyes. He was still kneeing, but his head was bowed and his shoulders were shaking.

Still without looking up, Anakin asked, "What happened to the girl?"

"She… she died. But not before giving birth to twins."

"Twins?" Anakin said, shocked, as he looked up at Janira, tears filling his eyes as well.

Janira nodded. "A boy and a girl." She paused. "Luke and Leia."

"You mean that boy we came here with is my son?" She nodded. "And that girl we're trying to save is my daughter?" Once again, Janira nodded. Then Anakin just broke down with sobs. "How could I have done such terrible things?" he wailed. "I am a horrible person."

"You're not a horrible person, Anakin, you've just…"

"No!" he cried. "You said it yourself that I brought horrible things to the Republic! So that would make me a horrible person too, right?"

Swiftly, he turned and tried to open the door, but it was locked. Anakin slammed his hand against the wall, and then made the door open using the Force. Without giving one glance behind him, Anakin stormed from the room.


	8. Bring me my light saber!

**A/N: Wow! I got five whole reviews for my last chaoter! Yay! Thank you to all of my reviewers! Keep em comin! I am glad that you are enjoying my story, and I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it was loads of fun. : ) Well, please Review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 9**

Back inside the room, Janira sat deeply in thought. She was thinking about what terrible things Anakin had done so long ago. She thought about all the people he had killed and all the Jedi he betrayed. Aside from the bad decisions that he had made, she also tried to think about his reasoning behind it all. Although her visions did not show what exactly made him turn, Janira still tried to conjure up a good reason for Anakin to do such horrible things.

She wanted to ask Anakin why he had done it, but he did not even know that he had done it in the first place; he was just as shocked as she was. Janira gave a deep sigh and began to meditate on the Force to give her answers. After only doing this for a couple minutes, she heard a loud ruckus going on down the hall.

'_Anakin,'_ she thought. _'What are you doing now…"_

Throwing her long legs over the side of the bed, she got onto her feet and was about to go through the door when she noticed the clothes she was wearing. Giving a sound of frustration, she made her way to the refresher and located her dark brown Jedi clothes and hurriedly put them on. Then she ran to the door and went into the hall, glancing all around to try and locate Anakin, which wasn't too hard to do, for she clearly heard the noises coming from in front her. Stamping her foot onto the ground, Janira wished she had her light saber with her, but those blasted droids took it from her.

Even though she did not know exactly where they had hidden her weapon, she tried to reach out through the force to grasp it, but it must have been too far away, for nothing returned to her hand. She hated to have to go into a battle without a weapon, but she still decided that even with her there would be of some help to Anakin, for not all attacks were with a light saber. Deciding that that was the best thing to do, Janira ran towards Anakin and saw him surrounded my droids fighting them with his light saber.

'How did he get his…?' 

But before she had time to finish her thought, battle droids and storm troopers surrounded her. Using a force-blast, Janira pushed a few of the attackers out of the way, but still she was surrounded.

"I could use a little help over here, Anakin!" she cried, a little agitated by his lack of observance to her problem.

"Well where's your light saber?" he yelled back while chopping a droid in half.

"The stupid troopers took it from me and I can't seem to find it!" she managed to say as she grabbed a droid off her back and flung him to the ground.

"Alright, I'm coming…"

Janira could here his jogging footsteps as he made his way through the soldiers to aid her in this overwhelming situation.

"About time you got over here!"

"I'm sorry, but I did have my own soldiers to deal with."

"Well…" she began as she dealt a punch to one of the droids, but she quickly bent over in pain while holding her fist with her other hand. "Ouch! Sithspawn!"

"Oh what did you do now?" complained Anakin.

She shot him a death glare. "Well excuse me, oh Chosen One. You try punching a big metal droid and we'll see how you deal with it!" Anakin punched a droid, but felt nothing. "Not with your mechanical arm, you cheating nerfherder! With your real hand!"

Anakin stopped attacking the troops as he turned towards Janira. "I am not a Nerfherder, you Bantha Fodder!"

"Bantha Fodder? Why you…" but she was interrupted by an alarm going off, signaling all troops to go to the East Wing.

"Great, now look what you've done!" Janira accused as she threw her hands up into the air.

As Anakin destroyed the last soldier who attacked them at the moment said, "What? Me? You're the one who yelled at me!"

"Well you're the one who went out here in the first, setting off the alarms and getting us into more trouble than we already were in."

"You caused me to come out here!"

"But you caused me to cause you to…"

"Come on you two," input a voice from behind them.

"Luke?" questioned Janira as she shot a confused look at her Master.

"Come on, I know a way out of here," he replied as he took off to the left.

"But… how did you… locked up… and now here?"

"I do supposed he got out in the same way we did," answered Anakin as he took off to follow Luke.

"But…" she started, although neither of them were in sight. "Hey! Wait for me!"

As she began to follow the two boys, she could here soldiers following in their trail, shooting blasters at them. Picking up the pace, Janira finally caught up them.

"Um, Master. I sort of have a problem. I…"

Before she finished her question, Luke handed over her light saber.

"Picked it up on the way," explained Luke.

Taking the weapon from her Master, Janira was completely grateful to have her light saber back in her grasp. She missed it greatly in the last battle. Glancing over to the side of her, Janira saw Anakin and remembered that she had to tell Master Luke of the things that he had done, for surely Luke would know what to do.

"Um, Master! I think we need to discuss something!"

"Right now, Janira? We are in a bit of a situation!" he replied as he ran along the corridors.

Just then, Janira stopped in her tracks and folded her arms over her chest, causing the other two Jedi to reluctantly stop as well.

"I am not moving until I explain something to you, Master!" she said stubbornly.

"We must keep moving Janira," said Luke. "Now is not the time for one of your hissy fits."

Janira dropped her arms, but still did not move.

"Hissy fits? You think that I have hissy fits?" she was about to say more but Luke had already begun to run again, shortly followed by Anakin. "Hey, get back here! I am not done with you yet!" No reply came. "Ugh, get back here you poodoo munching nerf!" Janira yelled as she, too, began to move again.

Up ahead, Luke whispered to Anakin, "I knew saying that to her would make her move again."

Anakin looked over his shoulder to see Janira quickly catching up to them. "Luke, I think you got her a little too mad."

"What are you…" Luke also peered over his shoulder and saw his young Padawan quickly breaking up the distance between them. But what really made Luke pick up his pace was the look in her eyes, her stone cold glare of determination and anger. Now Luke was running full speed, trying to keep the distance between him and his apprentice.

"Now, Janira," he tried to reason. "Remember our exercises, anger is not the way to solve problems."

"No, you're right," replied Janira as she still began to catch up to her Master. "Anger is not the way to solve anything, but it is a very affective way to make you shut up!"

Luke looked one more time over his shoulder before Janira had finally caught up to him and tackled him to the ground, causing Luke to land straight on his face.

Quickly, Janira began slapping Luke and throwing him about on the ground, shouting numerous profanities all the while. She would've down some actual damage to poor Luke, had Anakin not pulled her off and carried her away, kicking and screaming to be put back down this instant. But Anakin was also stubborn and determined, and carried Janira the rest of the way until they got safely outside. Along the way, Luke did have to kill a few soldiers, but not many of them actually caught up with the fast Jedi. It was as though Janira's death chase had made them go faster in order to escape.

When they did finally get outside, and moved a safe distance back onto their ship, Luke had a few things to say to Janira.

"What was that all about, Janira!" he yelled in her face, causing her to shudder at the loudness and tone of his voice. She had never seen him this mad before in the whole time they had been together. He had always held such a self-controlled air about him, that it was hard to see that he could be very furious at any time if he wished, though he did not like to, for it was not the Jedi way. But at this moment, Luke was not concerned at all about the Jedi way to act, for he was more concerned that his apprentice had just attacked him.

"I'm truly sorry, Master. I don't know what came over me," she said, clearly avoiding eye contact. Anakin was standing off to the side, not wanting to get in the way of the yelling Master.

"Well if it ever happens again, I am banishing you from the Jedi Order!" Luke finished furiously.

Janira stared wide-eyed at him. "What? You can't do that! You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"I would gladly do that if one of the people that I trusted tried to kill me!"

"I was not trying to kill you, Master! I would never do that!"

"Well I am sure that _he_ once said that to Obi-Wan and look what happened!" cried Luke as he pointed to Anakin.

Janira did not say anything, just stood staring at Luke, appalled by what he had said. At last she spoke, but only in a harsh whisper. "How dare you say that about your own father, Luke." Looking over at Anakin, she saw the hurt in his eyes. Then Janira stood up straight and looked at Luke, straight in the eye. "Get off my ship."

"Now, Janira, don't be rash…"

"GET OFF MY SHIP!"

"IT IS NOT YOUR SHIP!"

Standing for a brief moment, breathing in rasp breaths, Janira glared at Luke, unbelieving what she was hearing form the person who she had believed to be the perfect Jedi for so long.

Without saying anything to Luke, Janira went towards the cockpit, mumbling to Anakin, "We should get off this planet before the soldiers come…"

Still fuming inside, Janira started up the Millennium Falcon, and set it's coordinates for Tattooine, thinking that maybe visiting both of the boys home planet would calm a few nerves, though hers would probably be going for some time.

**A/N: I tried to make a long chapter out for this one. Hope you enjoyed it! Now REVIEW! Thanks!**


	9. Forbidden Love

**A/N: Thank you to all of the reviewers! I am glad that I finally have more than one reader! lol. Well, sorry that this chapter is sort of short. but hope you all enjoy! And don't forget to review! If you are reading and not reviewing then shame on you! Please, please, do review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 10**

On the ship, the three passengers were all silent. Janira refused to speak Luke, Luke refused to speak to Janira, and although Anakin had much to say, no one would listen to him. Anakin spent much of his time pacing around a small compartment in the back of the ship, pondering what to do in order for his son and his apprentice to get along again. Just then, a terrible thought entered his mind.

"We forgot to get Leia," he whispered at first. Then he went out into the room that Luke was sitting in and yelled it. "We forgot Leia!"

Luke only glanced up at the worried Anakin, but didn't take much heed to what he had said. At that moment, Janira came through the cockpit door with her mouth open, looking around the room at the uncaring Luke and the pacing Anakin.

"How could you forget to go save Leia, Luke!" Janira said.

Still not looking up, Luke replied, "I didn't forget her. I just couldn't get her. She was with Lord Larveus, and I couldn't take him on my own. Instead I just went to show you two how to get out of there."

"Well we have to go back for her," Anakin ordered.

Luke shook his head. "No, we can't. We have to regroup ourselves."

"I am not leaving my daughter over there!" yelled Anakin.

"I agree with Luke," added Janira quietly. "We cannot go barging in there without some sort of plan. And besides, we're going to Tattooine."

This was the first time that Janira had told the boys where they were going; she had wanted it to be a surprise. But the reaction she got was not the one that she had wanted. She had hoped that they would be happy to return to their homes, perhaps visit some old friends, but instead they were not the slightest bit happy.

"What!" Both of them yelled.

"I hate that place!" Luke said.

"I am not going back there," Anakin said with a glare in his eyes.

Janira was dumbfounded. "But, it's your home planet. How can you hate it? You've been there before with me, Luke, why will you not go there now?"

Standing up Luke said, "I did not say that I would not go there." Then leaving the room he added, "You assume too much…"

Janira was about to pursue Luke, to retaliate to his comment, but Anakin held her back. Mainly he did this to protect his son, but also because he wanted to ask her why they were going to Tattooine of all places.

"Sit down, Janira," he said.

Reluctantly she went over to a bench and sat down, folding her arms.

"What is it with you two? You seem to always be bickering."

"I don't know what his problem is. He is always pointing out everything that I do wrong and all my flaws. I just get sick of it, that's all."

Anakin shook his head, thinking that she was so much like himself at that age. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Probably not, for he sadly did not turn out to be a glroious Jedi Knight as he had always hoped he would. He never accomplished his life long dream, but he pushed these negative thoughts out of mind, and went back to the moment at hand.

"All Masters do that, Janira. Obi-wan did it to me all the time. But when someone points out to you what you can do better, that is the only way you can grow."

"You sound like a politician," said Janira while looking at Anakin for the first time since she had sat down.'

He just laughed. "Well that's because I learned that from a Politician!"

"I didn't know you could learn from a Politician," said Janira with a smile on her face. "From what I hear, they are not to be trusted."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, some of them are liars, but not this one. She was wise and honest. The best woman I've ever met," he finished softly.

"Hmm, sounds like you had a crush on this Politician. Padme, was her name?"

"Oh, it was more than just a crush. She was my wife, so it would have been foolish if I did not love her." He paused. "And yes, her name was Padme."

"I thought back in the old days, a Jedi was not allowed to love?"

"No, they weren't."

"Did you ever get in trouble for loving?" asked Janira, whose interest was now being peaked.

"Oh no, the council never knew about us. We kept it a secret from everyone, even my Master. If the council ever did find out, then they would have expelled me."

Janira pondered over this for a second. "Do you think," she said slowly, watching her words carefully, "that maybe the council did get mad and banished you from being Jedi, thus causing you to turn to the dark side?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. But the last thing that I do remember is being sent on a mission to rescue the Chancellor form General Grievous. My Master and I were running through the halls. After that, everything is blank."

"Perhaps one day, we will find out. I know that Master Luke has been visited by Obi-wan and Yoda. Maybe they will tell us sometime, revealing the great mystery behind Anakin Skywalker."

LUKES COMPARTMENT

Luke was pacing relentlessly around his small room. Thinking over everything that had happened to him in the past few days. Everything had happened so fast, that he didn't know what to think of it all. First, his apprentice had brought back his father from the dead, and then Leia was kidnapped. After that, Janira had attacked him and know he was headed for Tattooine, where there were many memories that he wished not to relive.

As he was thinking over these things, he felt a presence enter the room. One that was very soothing to him, but one that he had never experienced before. Quickly turning around, he saw a glowing blue figure of a woman.

Hesitantly he asked, "Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "Your mother."

**A/N: Hahaha! Cliffhanger! Review adn I shall update quickly! **

**Now, I will answer questions from reviewers:**

**Randomidiot: Thank you for your reviews! Now to answer your questions: Janira attacked Luke because he said that she has Hissy fits, thus causing her to get angry. She gets extreme when she gets angry. Anakin did not say anything because, yes he is in shock from things that he has learned. Janira can "condemn" Luke, because Anakin is his father. She and Anakin do have a little bond, because she brought him back from theh dead, causing them to have a mild force bond. Also, Janira did try to tell anakin that he wasn't a horrible person, but he wouldn't listen. The age of Luke is about 26-27 about. Lord Larveus is the new Sith trying to take over the galaxy. And I would appreciate it if you didn't call his name 'crappy.' It was the first thing that popped into my head, so I made it Larveus. he is a bad guy, so his name doesn't have to be all wonderful. Well, hope that answered your questions. If anybody else has any more, don't be afraid to ask! I will gladly answer!**


	10. Don't worry so much

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers! I appreciate it so much! Please keep em coming! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 11**

Anakin was pacing around the small room when he felt something soothing come onto the ship. He remembered the presence distinctly, yet somehow it seemed like a light year ago since the last time he had felt it. He closed his eyes and let the relaxation rush over him, taking out any anger or nervousness that he had had before. But when he figured out what was giving him these feelings, he nearly fell to the floor from happiness.

"Padme…" he whispered under his breath.

Immediately he got onto his feet and stumbled around trying to regain his balance. Walking down the hall, he came upon the room from whence he felt the presence from and pressed his ear against the door. From inside, he heard voices talking; he took a step away from the door when he knew that his son was talking to his mother for the first time. Anakin pressed his ear harder against the door in order to try and hear what they were saying, but their voices were muffled. Taking a step away from the door, Anakin sighed. He wanted to know what they were saying, but he guessed that he would have to ask Luke later.

* * *

Luke was astonished that this woman standing before him was in fact his mother. He had never seen any photographs or holograms of his mother, and his first take on her was that she was very beautiful. Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, and her brown eyes were big and staring at him with such joy. She was also short, which made Luke smile to himself, for this is where he must have gotten his same shortness.

"My mother…" Luke repeated.

Padme nodded slowly.

"Why have you come here?" he asked.

"For your father."

Luke started for the door. "Would you like me to go get him?"

She shook her head and looked down. "He doesn't need to see me here, it will only bring pain."

Luke stopped and stared back at his mother. "Bring pain? But didn't you two love each other? I should get him."

"No, Luke, you can't. He needs help."

"Well then why don't you talk to him yourself? I can't do it."

Padme sighed. "You are just as stubborn as your father. He will listen to you. More than he did me, I hope."

"Why does he need help with? He seems to be alright to me."

"He will falter once again in the dark. Swaying from what he loves. You must convince him that what he does is wrong or destruction will strike once more."

"You mean he is going to turn to the dark side again."

"The Chosen One, he is. Change, his destiny cannot." Another voice said as a different blue figure forms.

"Do not give him so much doubt, Master Yoda. He is in a new time, new place. Things can change," Padme retaliated.

Yoda shook his head. "Things are not as they seem."

"What do you mean, Master?" Luke asked.

"He means," Obi-Wan's form said, "that the prophecy will come true once again."

"I don't believe this," said Padme. "You tell me to come here and talk to my son to help Anakin, and you two believe that there is nothing to do." The she turned to Luke. "I am sorry, my son, but I must go."

Her form began to disappear, leaving Luke alone with Yoda and Obi-Wan.

Master Yoda sighed. "Come true, the Prophecy will. But only, only, if you, young Skywalker, help him."

"Why would I want to help him become the very thing that I tried to destroy?"

As the two forms began to disappear, Obi-wan said, "You will see in time."

"Wait!" Luke called after them, but it was too later, they were gone.

"Why do they always have to talk in riddles…" Luke muttered under his breath.

* * *

Anakin was sitting in a chair trying to figure out what his two relatives could possibly be talking about, when he saw Luke come out through the door. He was muttering slightly to himself, something about riddles and prophecy. Luke sat down across the room from Anakin, seeming to be deep in thought.

Attempting to get his son's attention, Anakin cleared his throat, but Luke did not seem to hear or respond. Anakin tried doing it again, this time louder, but still Luke did not take any heed.

Finally, Anakin was forced to just call out his son's name.

"Luke!"

Luke shot his head up, surprised at the sudden outburst of his name. "What?"

"What are you mumbling about?" Anakin said forcefully.

"Oh nothing… nothing," replied Luke while looking down at the floor.

"Well it obviously must be something. Now I am your father, so you are going to tell me." Anakin finished with a smile of victory on his face. Having never used his father figure of a way to get what he wanted, he was quite pleased with himself.

When Luke did not reply, Anakin had to let the boy know that he knew that Padme was here.

"I know that she was here," Anakin said at last. "I just didn't want to barge in on your conversation, it seemed too personal."

"You knew?" asked Luke, who was obviously in shock. "Um… well then... I guess I could tell you, since I am not even sure myself what everything means."

Anakin laughed. "Well that was obvious."

Luke shot him a playful look, then told Anakin all about what Padme, Yoda, and Obi-Wan had said.

After he was done telling him the intricate story, Luke looked over at Anakin who was deep in thought. Anakin thought, as well, that Yoda's words were confusing, but the old Jedi Master was always talking in riddles. Luke looked over at Anakin expectantly, waiting for some sort of reply to what he had just told him, but still the Jedi did not say a word.

"Well?" asked Luke at last.

Anakin stood up suddenly. "Honestly, I do not think that we should worry about it too much, Luke."

"What!" Luke yelled while he too stood up. "But your fate could lie in whatever Master Yoda was saying! You don't want to end up like you were last time, do you?"

"Of course not!" Anakin responded while laughing. "But do you honestly think that now that I know what I did wrong, that I would let it happen again?"

"I don't know…" Luke said while lowering his gaze. "I just think that we should consider what Master Yoda said, that's all."

Walking over to his son, Anakin placed a hand o his shoulder. "Listen to me, Luke. I am not going to let it happen again." Then he ruffled his boy's hair a little. "You worry too much."

"Or maybe you just don't worry enough," Luke said quietly before Anakin went into the cockpit.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Janira asked when she saw Anakin sit down beside her.

"Oh, Luke was worried that I would repeat my last mistakes. Master Yoda put some bad thoughts into his head."

Janira sighed. "I always told Master that he worried too much."

"That is exactly what I told him too. But then he told me that I didn't worry enough."

"That's Master Luke for you. I guess Luke is what you get when a kid grows up without parents."

This comment caused a smile to slowly spread across Anakin's face. "It's ironic that even though I wasn't there to raise him and form the way he acts, it's still my fault for the way he turned out."

They both began to laugh, but it ended when Luke came into the cockpit in a fury.

"What are you two laughing about now?" he asked seriously.

"Oh, nothing, Master. Just the irony of life," responded Janira. Just then a thought popped into her head. "Anakin?"

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two, why?" Anakin became greatly confused as he saw Janira begin to laugh and Luke's face pale.

"That means, that you are younger than your son!" Janira concluded as she began to laugh more.

"What? Luke, how old are you? You don't look older than me!"

"I am twenty-six. Boy, this sure is ironic…"

"People are going to love this!" Janira said happily as she thought about the possibilities.

_Son older than father,_ she thought, W_hat a strange family…_

**It is a sin to read and not review! hahaha**


	11. Memories: Episode I

**A/N: Thank you soooo much to all of my reviewers! It means a lot to me that you guys are reading AND reviewing this story. : ) and that you like of course too. lol. This is a longer chappie than the others! Yay! Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 12**

As Janira was driving the ship, Anakin and Luke were having a playful discussion in the back. They were laughing together, enjoying a father son conversation that was long overdue. Anakin was doing everything that he could to not bring up what he had done in the past, afraid that it would hurt both him and his son. But at last, the question that Anakin had been dreading came up.

"There has been something that I've been meaning to ask you, father," Luke said softly.

Anakin cleared his throat. "Yes, my son?"

"What made you turn to the dark side, many years ago?" Luke asked while trying to make eye contact with his father, who was avoiding it.

Anakin sighed. "Honestly, I don't have the slightest idea. I didn't even know that Palpatine was the Sith Lord until Janira told me."

Luke furrowed his brow in thought. "Boy, I sure wish I knew what caused you to turn. Then maybe I could understand you better. But right now, it's hard to see any reasoning behind your turning, except for your lust for power."

Anakin placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "I know, Luke, I know. I wish I understood it myself."

Just as the two men were contemplating on what to do next, a blue figure formed besides them. Luke was the first to look up, sensing the familiar presence.

"Obi-wan!" Luke exclaimed. On his first sighting of his old master, Luke felt relieved, for now maybe Obi-Wan could explain what had happened to his father. Obi-Wan was there, so shouldn't he know?

When Anakin, too, felt the familiar presence, he glanced up to see his old Master standing before him. Hearing his son say Obi-Wan's name, confirmed that he was in fact really there. His old Master was different from the way he remembered him. He was no longer the man with the brown beard and hair, instead he was much older. His hair was now white and wrinkles accented his features. Anakin even wondered for a moment if this really was the same man, but the presence that Obi-wan brought into the room confirmed it.

"Master…" said Anakin softly.

"Hello, Luke," Obi-wan said while looking at the boy, and then he turned to his former Padawan. "Anakin…"

"Boy am I glad to see you," Luke said.

"Yes, I sensed that you were confused and frustrated. I thought that I could be of assistance."

"I sure hope so," began Luke. "Could you possibly tell us why my father turned to the dark side of the force?"

Obi-Wan sighed and looked over at Anakin with sad eyes. "Nobody knows of his reasons for leaving the Jedi order. No one understood it. The best explanation I can give you is that his greed and lust for power led him into the darkness. The Emperor twisted his mind until he was no longer Anakin Skywalker, your father, but Darth Vader, your enemy."

"I was my own son's enemy?" Anakin blurted out.

"Oh yes, didn't anybody tell you? You tried to kill your own son," retorted Obi-Wan.

"But, I could never do that…" said Anakin while looking at his feet.

"Not only did you attempt to kill Luke, but you also aided in the death of your wife."

"What?" Anakin shouted as he stood to his feet, glaring at the transparent figure of Obi-wan before him. "You're lying…"

"Why would I lie to you? Luke asked me tell him all that I know, and I am responding. It is only my duty."

Pacing angrily around the compartment, Anakin never took his eyes off the floor. He was afraid of looking at Obi-Wan; he knew that his Master was telling the truth, but Anakin was not yet ready to face it. He could not bring himself to face the truth that he had harmed his wife in any way; he loved her too much. His master had to be lying, just as he had lied about the Jedi… Abruptly, Anakin stopped his pacing and looked straight at Obi-wan, realization hitting him straight on. All his memories came flooding back to him. Killing Count Dooku, killing Master Windu, raiding the Temple, killing Jedi, and finally attempting to kill Obi-wan. All these thoughts flooded the young Jedi's mind, giving him a painful headache, yet he had to tell his son and his master why he had done such horrible things.

Still looking at Obi-wan, Anakin said, "The Jedi were planning to take over the Senate."

"That is nonsense Anakin! Did Palpatine really twist your mind that much to make you believe such preposterous things?" Obi-Wan said harshly, while Luke just sat there, taking in all that he was witnessing.

"It wasn't only that," continued Anakin, "he told me things…"

"What things?"

"That I could save her… But to do so I needed to learn something that a Jedi could not teach, only a Sith."

"Save who? Padme? Well you did a fine job of that," Obi-wan said sarcastically.

"Yes, save Padme," while casting his former Master a glare. "I was having visions in my sleep that she would die in childbirth. I was so afraid of losing her that I would do anything; believe anything. Even if it meant betraying all I knew. I had to save her! No one understood, except Palpatine. He told me that he could teach me the art of saving people from death, and that I could learn this, but not from a Jedi. So I pledged myself to him."

"You could have spoken to Master Yoda or myself, Anakin. You didn't have to go through such extreme manners," reasoned the Jedi Master.

"You would have expelled me from the Order! I would have felt betrayed and even more alone!" argued Anakin.

"You felt betrayed and alone anyways, didn't you Anakin? You turned from the Order anyways, didn't you? Sounds to me like you were confused."

"But when I went with Palpatine, it was my choice! I held the power to do what I wanted! I would rather have broken my oath to the Jedi, rather than ever have to be expelled!"

"So it was your lust for power then. That and your fear of loss," Obi-Wan concluded softly.

"But it will not happen again," Anakin said strongly. "I will not let myself betray my family again. I swear it," Anakin finished as he looked at his son.

"If it makes you feel any better, Anakin, you sacrificed your own life in the end to save Luke. You returned to the light," replied Obi-Wan.

"I did?" he asked, astonished that he had done something good after all.

Obi-Wan only nodded his head before his form disappeared into the air, leaving father and son to once again indulge in conversation.

It was a few moments before either Jedi said anything. Both were unsure of what to think of the new situation, now that they knew what really happened to Anakin. They were both afraid of how the future would go now. Luke trusted his father's words that he would not do what he did again, but there was still a flicker of doubt in his mind. For just seeing Anakin sitting there with a look of deep concentration and awe on his face, brought the same feelings to Luke, creating the doubts to swirl in his mind. Luckily, the silence in the room was interrupted by Janira entering for the first time.

"What are you two up to?" she asked while looking around the room, with her gaze landing for a few seconds at a time on each of the Jedi.

"Oh, nothing important," replied Luke as he looked at Anakin, who was sitting with his eyes on the floor, still in deep concentration.

"Liar," Janira responded playfully, a smile spreading across her face. "I sensed someone in the room earlier. Now you have two choices. You can either tell me what happened, or you can tell me what happened."

Looking up, Luke too had a smile on his face. "Boy, that sure is a tough decision. What do you think, Father?"

Anakin shot his head up. "What?"

Luke and Janira both began laughing their heads off. Unfortunately, Anakin did not find everything so funny.

"I'm glad that you two find everything so hilarious, but I have a serious problem!" Anakin said firmly as he stood up.

"Sorry, Father," Luke replied while he looked at his feet.

"Wait a minute. What is going on here? Did I miss something?" Janira asked, very confused.

Luke took a deep breath and told Janira about the experience with Obi-Wan and the revelations that Anakin discovered. The whole time Luke was explaining, Anakin watched Janira's reaction carefully. He knew that she had already seen his past, but she did not know the reasons behind everything. Through the story, Janira did not seem too phased by any of it, actually, she didn't seem to care too much. At last Luke came to the end of his experience and looked at his apprentice expectantly.

She showed little emotion as she spoke. "Why is this such a big deal for everyone? We already knew what Anakin did. So we found out why. It still doesn't change anything."

"Yea, but it makes me understand so much more about him and why he did what he did. Of course, it still doesn't justify his actions, but still… I understand why so much more."

Anakin's eyes widened at what he was hearing. "I am appalled and sickened by what I did. Yet you two don't seem to mind. I am disgusted with myself, guilt tearing me apart, and you two are fine with it?"

"We are not fine with it, Anakin. But we only knew you as Darth Vader before. I guess we were used to what evil acts you were doing. And now that we know why you became Darth Vader, it makes us see that you were just confused and vulnerable. You shouldn't blame your self, Anakin It was Palpatine's fault. He was the one who twisted you and made you into his pawn of evil. Of course nothing you did was justified, but sometimes one believes that they must do something wrong in order to make it right. It is only human nature. Any human would have done what you did in order to save someone they loved dearly."

"But I was not supposed to be like everybody else!" Anakin cried. "I was supposed to be a Jedi! One who wasn't prone to normal human behaviors! I was supposed to be above all of that!"

"No one can be above all that, father. Even when you were a Jedi, you were still human," reasoned Luke.

Anakin looked down angrily, but didn't reply.

"I just need to think some things over," mumbled Anakin as he went into a room in the back.

Luke and Janira stared sadly after him, but neither of them said anything. Janira shook her head and sighed before she went back into the cockpit. Her Master stayed in the other room, though. He, like Anakin, wanted to think things over. But his thoughts were interrupted by Janira's voice coming in over the intercom.

"We're nearing Tattooine. Prepare yourselves for landing," she said.

Luke sighed and readied himself for his home planet. Deep down, Luke had absolutely no desire to go back there. So much pain was there that he did not want to remember, it was too sorrowful. He also sensed that his father did not want to go back either, for there lied one of his worst memories.

_This is going to be a long trip, _he thought as he felt the ship land.

**A/N: I hope I did justice to Anakin's feelings... it was difficult... Hope you enjoyed the chapter though!**

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	12. Memories: Episode II

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! You guys are what keeps me motivated to write this story. So please conitnue to leave your wonderful reviews!I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am pretty happy with it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

Luke and Janira walked down the ramp of the Millennium Falcon and into the hot desert heat of Tattooine. Both of them were worried about something or other. Luke was worried about how his father would react to being here again; and Janira was worried about how everyone would get along on this trip. Neither Luke nor Janira knew what had happened to Anakin long ago on this planet to make him hate it so, but they were intent on finding out. Janira knew that Luke hated Tattooine because this was where his aunt and uncle died, who were the only family that he had ever known.

When Janira and Luke had gotten off the ship, they waited outside for Anakin to come out. They did not know how long they waited for him, but when he did not come out, they decided to go onboard and see where he was. Luke went in first, and walked to the back compartment that Anakin had been in earlier. He knocked politely at the door, and yelled, "Father?" He listened for a reply, but none came, causing Luke to try to open the door, but it was locked.

"Looks like he locked himself in," Luke said sadly.

"Well then we'll just have to drag him out," Janira replied as she drew out her light saber. She knew that Han would angry with her for creating a hole in his ship, but she figured that having Anakin mad was far worse that making Han mad.

Janira approached the door and thrust her saber into it and moved the saber around the perimeter to create a giant hole where the door was. After she had knocked the door down, she peered expectantly inside, but saw no one. Luke, too, peered in and let his eyes wander the room, expecting to fall onto his father but he saw no one as well. His gaze then went to Janira, who was staring at something in the back of the ship. Following her gaze, Luke saw that she was staring at a rectangle hole in the back of the ship, small enough just for a man to fit through. Luke's eyes widened as he realized what his father had done.

"He wouldn't… Would he?" Luke asked as he faced Janira, who was still staring out the hole.

"You saw the emotional condition he was in. I say he would," responded Janira as she approached the hole. Looking out of it, she tried to see if she could locate Anakin anywhere, but she saw no signs of him. She sighed. "Well I guess we better go after him."

"Boy he causes a lot of trouble," said Luke.

"Let's just hope that he hasn't gotten into too much trouble yet."

Janira climbed through the rectangular hole first and jumped onto the sandy ground, quickly followed by Luke. Neither of them were particularly happy about having to go on a search for Anakin. They hoped to have a peaceful trip to Tattooine, or at least that is what Janira had hoped would happen, though she had her doubts when Luke and Anakin had reacted so poorly to her idea. But she had followed through anyways in hope that both of them would come around to enjoy the trip. Now her plans were all ruined by Anakin's poor behavior and them now having to waste time searching for the Jedi.

Luke and Janira didn't know where Anakin would have gone. They did not know of any friends he had here or of anyone he knew, except for the Lars family. Even though the Lars family was now dead, Luke and Janira did not know if Anakin knew that or not. They decided that Luke's old home was the best place to look, though Luke strongly did not want to go back there. He had only given in because he agreed with Janira that that was the best place to look for Anakin; he had no other ideas.

They began their trip to the barren desert home, borrowing a land speeder from a shop. Janira had at first suggested that they just take one, but Luke would have nothing to do with it, and she knew that once her Master made up his mind about something, there was no changing it. So in the end they were forced to pay 500 credits to get the land speeder that they did for the time they would be staying on Tattooine. On the way over to the home, neither of the Jedi said much, they were too preoccupied with the situation on their hands.

Luke was not really worried about Anakin, but instead he was worried about the unfortunate people who ran into him or made him angry. He knew that his father had a short temper, and he just hoped that no one would do anything foolish enough to upset him. In his mind, he saw some poor creature bump into Anakin and then say a rude comment, causing Anakin to pull out his light saber and swiftly decapitate the alien. A smile slowly crept across the boys face as he imagined this, though it was not so much his father killing someone, but being able to see his father in action.

When Obi-wan was still around, he had told Luke many stories about his fathers' great adventures in the Clone Wars and how good of a pilot and fighter he was. He had said that Anakin was probably one of the best Jedi he had ever seen and was given the chance to work with. Though whenever Obi-Wan had finished telling these stories, he would get a look of sadness over his aging face. And now Luke knew why. It was surreal for him, in a sense. He had always imagined his father to be a great hero, until that day when he had met with Vader in the Cloud City. He remembered vividly that moment when Vader had revealed to him the truth the about his father. At first, Luke would not believe it, but he deep down, he had felt it. It took that feeling some time to sink in, but when it did, Luke did not feel so angry as he would have thought he would be. Instead, he felt a sense of hope rush over him and fill his veins. A hope that there was still a chance to save his father and spend time with him, get to know the man known as Anakin Skywalker and not Darth Vader. But once again, their time had been cut short, leaving Luke lost once more. But then there was the celebration they had had with the Ewoks on Endor, where he had burned Vader's body. Afterwards, he had seen Obi-Wan, Yoda And Anakin's spirits looking at him. He had smiled then, the first one he had done in a long time. Being able to see his father happy again and one with the force brought Luke that same joy. Obi-Wan looked happy too, though Luke knew that he would be, he had his best friend back with him again. And then he remembered Leia, and how happy she had been too that day. He knew it was because the Empire was destroyed and both the Emperor and Darth Vader were killed. Over the years, Luke had tried to change his sister's point of view of their father, but she still held anger towards him, one that Luke was not sure would ever fade. But now that Anakin was back here once again, maybe Leia too would come to appreciate the man known as Anakin Skywalker, their father.

Luke was pushed out of his memories when he noticed that they were now approaching his old home. When he first saw it, he felt very sad. He remembered the day when he had rushed home only to find his aunt and uncle killed by storm troopers. That was the same day that he had decided to become a Jedi like his father before him. Not only did he remember the bad memories here, but also the many good times he had spent with his family. The long days out in the field, and buying and fixing droids. Sure there were times when Luke hated his uncle, but those feelings always came to pass. This was what gave Luke that hope about Leia forgiving their father someday. The feelings of hate towards someone always went away, or at least they did for him.

At last the land speeder stopped in front of the home, and Janira was the first to hop out. It took a little longer for Luke to do so. The home was still the same as it had been so many years ago, although everything was now covered in soot from the day it had been burned. But eventually Luke did get out and went to stand next to his Padawan.

"So do you think he's here?" asked Janira.

"I don't sense him…" said Luke thoughtfully. "If he were here, I'm sure I would be able to feel it."

Janira nodded. "I guess we came all the way out here for nothing."

Luke was about to nod when he felt something change in their surroundings. He knew it immediately when he felt it. "Wait. I feel him now. He's here."

"Hmm… I feel him too…" Janira got a thoughtful look over her face. "Do you think it's possible that because I brought him back that I have a minor connection with him as well?"

"I guess it's possible. The force does do strange things," Luke replied absentmindedly as he looked around for any sign of his Father.

He and Janira continued to look until Luke saw a piece of a cloak coming from behind the home then disappear.

"There!" he whispered to Janira. He knew that his father was trying to keep away from them, and he didn't want Anakin to run away from them once more. They crept around the home and when they finally got to the back, they didn't see Anakin right there, but they saw him riding off only 100 feet away.

"Father!" Luke called as loud as he could. But when the he did not seem to slow down, Luke attempted to reach to him through the force.

_Father… Please, come back. _And to Luke's surprise, his father didn't block him out, and not only that, he answered.

_No. I do not deserve a family, nor friends._

_Yes you do. And I want you to be my father. I am _happy_ to call you my dad._

_But why?_

_Because you saved my life and returned to the light before you died. Also we are blood and I love you._

_But after all that I've done…_

_It doesn't matter to me._

When Luke opened back up his eyes, in the distance he saw that Anakin's vehicle had stopped and was coming back towards them. A smile spread quickly across his face to see that his father was coming back to him after all. Janira was looking at the vehicle that was now approaching them, stunned. She had no clue what Luke had said to make Anakin come back, but she new that it must have been father son related. She was glad that Luke was good was people, otherwise, who knows what would have happened to Anakin or where he would have gone. All she knew was that she was joyful when she saw Anakin appear and step out of his land speeder. Right when he did so, Luke walked over to him and embraced him in a good father son hug. It took a moment for Anakin to return the hug, but when he did, they stayed like that for a while, each enjoying the others understanding.

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey there everybody! I am just putting this in to let ya'll know that I am doing a little reconstruction on this story, so I may not be updating for awhile. So far, I have combined chapters 1 and 2, so that is why all that chapters are now one behind. Making it 12 chapters instead of the 13 it was previously. Sorry if this confused any of you.

I am just fixing it up a bit to make the beginning not so slow as it is, andn make it a little better. I could be happier with it, let's just say. Well, I shouldn't take too long to update again, but forgive me if it is longer than a week. Thanks.

Eriks leadinglady


	14. Memories: Episode III

**A/N: Thank you so much to all my wonderful reviewers! And I deeply apologize for the long wait... I had to go on vacation. And sadly I didn't get all that I wanted to get done with this story on my break... But i decided that you all needed an update. : ) And I am reading Gone With the Wind, so I was busy doing that as well. It is such a wonderful book! If any of you have not read it, I highly recommend it. Even though I am not done with it yet. And when I do finish it, I have the sequel Scarlett to read. Well, please enjoy this chapter and review!**

**Chapter 13**

After the short father son reunion, the three Jedi went into the house to rest and recuperate. Luke was hesitant on entering the soot filled house that was once his, but he received a comforting hand from his father and gathered his courage and went inside. His eyes wandered the room and did not see anything that did not surprise him. Everywhere he looked there was black soot and dust. It was obvious that no one had been in here for a long time, which Luke was grateful for. He did not want anyone disturbing his aunt and uncles' grave or their home. The settings were surreal for him; he had never imagined that his house could become a graveyard. He had seen it done to other families and other homes, but he never thought that it would happen to him. Now he wished that he would have cherished his uncle and aunt more. In his teenage years he had always been unwanting to work with his uncle in the fields, for he wished to pursue his dreams of going to the Imperial Academy. Boy, how ignorant he had been back then.

Now he wondered what it would have been like if he did go to the Academy instead of becoming a Jedi like his father before him. Would he have run into Darth Vader at all in his teachings? What would he have become? Luke shook his head. He shouldn't think about these things now, not when he was just getting his father back. No, he would not let questions about the past ruin his chances of creating the relationship that he had always longed to have with his father. When he was a child he always dreamed of what his father was like, what great adventures he had been on. Late at night he would always make up adventures of what his father had done being a pilot and what it would have been like now if his father had not died. Luke cherished these memories of when he was just an innocent child growing up on a farm. But sadly, his innocence was stolen from him at an early age by too many adult problems that he was not yet ready for.

Back when he first when on the Millennium Falcon with Han and Chewy and Ben, he had no idea what trouble he was getting himself into, all the hardships that he would have to face, and most of all, the truths that he would uncover. The worst one of them all was finding out that Darth Vader was his father. What a turning point that had been! Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that his father could be such a horrible man as Vader was. To him his father had always patriotic and kind, gentle to all things, except his enemies. No, to his enemies he was fierce and strong, leaving no room for them to make any attacks. Though now that Luke looked closely at it, he guessed that his father was, in a way, like that after all. But not Darth Vader, no he was cruel and unmerciful to anything who was unfortunate enough to come across him. But Anakin Skywalker… well, Luke was still unraveling the complex figure of who his father was now. There was so much depth to who he was, that Luke hadn't completely figured out all the layers of him. But from what he had seen so far, his father was strong and a great fighter, and had somewhat of a kindness in his eyes, a certain gleam that would shine in them whenever he was doing something that loved. A few times, Luke had seen that look when Anakin looked at him, and each time he did, he felt his body swell up with pride. It gave him joy to know that his father was coming around and getting to like him... possibly even love him in that way that a father loves his son. Of course, Luke already had this love for Anakin, there was no way that his father would not receive all his love and compassion. For even when Anakin was Vader, he had his love, and that was, at least Luke thought so, what had made Vader destroy the Emperor and come back to the light in the end.

Luke studied his father now, who was standing a few paces behind him. The look in Anakin's eyes was one of sadness and regret. Luke somewhat smiled that his father was seeing his home for the first time, though he wished that it would have been in better shape for him. Also, Luke noted that there was something else in his eyes, something distant and unsure. This was the look that made Luke frown in concentration. What was his father thinking about?

When Anakin entered, his eyes widened at the sight. He had not expected it to be this bad and he wondered what had happened here. Was this, too, his fault? It seemed that everywhere he turned was another circumstance that was caused by him. Why would he go so far as to kill his own family? Of course he never really did like his brother-in-law... but still, he never thought that he would kill his own kin. He hung his head in shame. It was his fault that his brother-in-law was dead. Same with his wife. To him it seemed like everyone he ever got close to died. And all of because of him. It was because of him that Obi-Wan was no longer around, and that the Jedi were forced into hiding. Because of him, the Jedi order was ruined, along with democracy, and an empire was created. Of course, he had done none of this single handedly, the Chancellor had played a huge rule, but for him to even give in to such treason was unbearable. Thinking of politics and Democracy made him think more of his wife, his lovely, wonderful wife. It too was his fault that she was no longer around; he killed her. This was the worst burden upon his shoulders. How could he destroy the one thing that meant the most to him in the world? He looked unblinkingly into space, thinking about his past follies. Now that Anakin thought about it, he had caused a lot of pain, too much pain. His eyes dimmed and he frowned upon himself. Now he was completely ashamed of himself. How could his son love him through all of this? Perhaps Luke did not know all that he had done. Perhaps he was unaware that Anakin had killed his mother. Whatever the reason, Anakin was sure that he would have to tell his son all of his crimes, and he was deeply dreading that day when he would have to break his sons heart. Through the force, Luke sensed his fathers' pain and turned to look at him.

"It was all my fault, wasn't it?" Anakin asked Luke softly.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, father. It was Vader that destroyed all these people, not you," Luke replied reassuringly.

"But I did order this to happen, did I not?"

"Well, yeah. But still…"

"I appreciate you trying to help, Luke, I really do. But there are some things that I have to take responsibility for sometime. Like what I am going to say to the council? That I was not myself but that I am now back again? Do you truly think that they will believe that?"

"They will believe it, father. You have too much distrust in the council that they will not do what is right. They know that you were once Anakin Skywalker, who was a good man. And now they will see that you have returned and that you are once again the good man that you were." Still noticing his father's uncertain look, Luke continued on. "Don't worry about it now. Wait until that time comes that you do have to talk to the council, to think about it. But right now, just go along day by day. That's the only thing you can do."

Anakin gave Luke a forced smile. "How did you get so smart?"

Luke laughed. "From my parents of course!"

Anakin laughed too, but that comment got him thinking about Padme once more. The beloved mother and wife. Oh how he missed her! He wished that she was here with him right now, then he would have a lot less to worry about. She was always good at negotiating, for she was one of the most trusted and respected politicians of her time. With her by his side, he knew that the council would believe him, and if not him, then her. Either way it was a win/win situation. But now… Now it was either a great loss or a tiny win. If the council did not believe him and still thought him to be Darth Vader, then they would surely kill him. And even if they did believe him, then he would probably only be given the right to live and not be a Jedi Knight like he once was. If he wasn't a Jedi, what would he do? He couldn't hang around with Luke, or Janira, for that matter, for they would always be on Jedi business, and Anakin knew quite well that civilians could never be involved in Jedi business. Where would he go if not with Luke? Who else did he have?

Luke put a hand on his father's shoulder, which brought Anakin out of thoughts.

"What are you thinking about, father?" he asked gently, searching his fathers' eyes.

Anakin sighed. "Your mother."

Luke's eyes lit up at the mention of his mother. He had never known her, and had only spoken with Leia on what she remembered of her. But then he frowned. The woman that Leia was speaking of could not have possibly been their biological mother, for she died in childbirth. Luke had always known very little of his mother, for no one at home ever spoke of her. Whenever he brought up the subject, his aunt and uncle would become deadly silent, and then only moments later his uncle would just say that she died childbirth and that was all they knew. Of course, he never believed them on this, but he also never pushed the subject. Eventually over the years he had stopped asking, but the thought of his mother never left his mind. Now that my father is here, Luke thought excitedly, he can tell me all about mother. About how strong and kind she was. And how he loved her.

"What was mother like?" asked Luke serenely, though his eyes danced with joy.

Anakin smiled. "She was the most beautiful woman that I have ever known. Each time I saw her, her beauty surprised me. But she was not only beautiful on the outside, but her soul was so kind and gentle. She loved everything, especially her home planet, Naboo. How she loved to swim in the waters and play in the grass. That's where we went on our honeymoon. To the lakes on Naboo. We had a wonderful time." He paused as he remembered those days when they hadn't a trouble in the world. Just their love. Even though there was a war raging on around them, nothing seemed to matter except their love for one another.

"How did you meet?" Luke asked.

"Well, I was a Jedi and she was a Queen." Luke's eyes widened. "Yes, a queen. The queen of Naboo, and how her people loved her. She was put into office at only 14, and when her term ended, the public wanted her to amend the law so she could stay in office longer. But she stepped down from office and became a Senator. But we met when I was 9 and a slave boy on Tattooine. She was coming there with two Jedi knights, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Their ship had broken down and they needed parts. I was working in a shop, and they happened to come in. When I first saw her I asked her if she was angel. After that I guess one could say that we became friends. But what brought me into the situation was that they didn't have enough money for the parts but there was a Podrace coming up and I was entering. Qui-Gon bet that I would win the race. He bet the ship and me. I was the youngest Podracer ever and the only human who could do it. The race came along and I won. So the Jedi got their parts, and they freed me. Then they took me away from my mother… and trained me to be a Jedi." Anakin paused on this part and looked at Luke, who seemed quite interested in the story. But Anakin didn't know if he could go on. All this seemed like just yesterday. Perhaps the wounds were still to fresh to go plying into them.

"What happened next, father?" questioned Luke.

Anakin laughed and ruffled Luke's hair. "Perhaps this is a story for another day. Look outside, it is getting dark. We should find a place to stay."

"Aw, come on," pressed Luke, bringing out the more boyish side of him that had long been kept inside; perhaps for too long.

Anakin smirked, showing the young, reckless Padawan side that was still in him. "I shall continue the story every night, adding a bit more each time. I guess like a bedtime story."

"Hey! Aren't I little too old for those?" mocked Luke, who was now smiling as well.

"I have missed too much of your life already. I am going to tell you bedtime stories whether you like it or not," Anakin said firmly, trying to take on a fatherly tone, which only made Luke laugh more. Anakin straightened his face more, putting on his serious look. "I am being serious you know."

Luke stopped laughing. "I know, I know! It's just… All right, I'll let you."  
"That's my boy!" cried Anakin as he ruffled his sons' hair once more, which was becoming a favorite act of affection for Anakin to give Luke.

"Now come on," Luke said as he walked out of the ruins. "Let's go find a place to rest for the night.

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**

**P.S I made a couple of changes in my writing style, i.e adding more detail and depth to how the characters feel. Please let me know how ya like it! Or if you didn't notice any change... well then... that's too bad. : )**


	15. The Shadows

**A/N: Thank you once again to all my reviewers! I appreciate it more than I can say! Keep em comin! Sorry this isn't a very long chapter... But please enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 14**

The two land speeders were flying across the barren desert land, heading to the town to find a place to rest after the energy draining day they had. It was nearing sunset as they got to the town. The streets were quiet, strange for Tattooine, since its bars were always open late. Many people usually stayed in the bars till early the next morning, but not tonight. No one was in sight, and the only sound was the lowly whistle of the wind. The three Jedi got slowly out of their vehicles, cautious of their surroundings.

"Where is everybody?" Janira whispered.

"Perhaps all in their beds?" answered Anakin.

Luke shook his head. "No, this planet is always lively. There is always someone out having a drink."

"How would you explain the quietness then, Master?" asked Janira.

"I think someone came through and scared everyone into their homes."

"But who would do that?" questioned Janira.

"You Jedi are all fools," said an eerie voice from behind them. They all turned around and saw a tall figure, clad in black, with a hood covering his eyes. The man continued to speak. "Perhaps you're wondering how I found you here. You Jedi were always so predictable. Of course you'd come back here, and you are even bigger fools if you thought that no one would follow you after your escape from my clutches."

He looked around at the Jedi in front of him, and his gaze landed on Anakin. "Ah, the legendary Anakin Skywalker, back from the grave. I guess you are here to try and stop me as well?" He laughed bitterly. "It's no matter. I like a challenge."

Anakin was about to charge the man, but Luke held him back, which received another laugh from the figure. "You were always rash, Skywalker. That will be your downfall like before. Perhaps you remember that day? With you and Master Kenobi? You tried to defeat me then, but… once again I prevailed. Just like I shall do now."

Anakin drew his light saber. "Then stop rambling on! Your speech is boring me. Let us fight, Dooku."

Dooku laughed. "So you do remember me! How nice. But I go by Lord Larveus now."

"I killed you once and I can do it again."

"I think not. In my death, I mastered all the forms of the dark side, even the part that you sought after, Skywalker. Yes, saving people from death. Once I learned that, I brought myself back from the dead. Then, I brought back a few of my old… friends."

Anakin lunged himself at Larveus, and thrust his light saber through his middle. But Larveus only laugh and force pushed Anakin back.

"You can't kill me, Skywalker! I'm already dead!"

Anakin got back up swiftly and went and stopped by his two companions, who had also erected their light sabers.

"Three against one?" Larveus asked. "Doesn't that seem a little unfair?"

Larveus cast off his cloak, revealing his face. He was no longer the old, gray man that he was when Anakin first fought him. Now he was young again, and had all the energy of that age as well. He drew out his double-sided red light saber, and got in his defensive stance.

But instead of the Jedi attacking him, they lowered their light sabers.

"We will not fight you," Luke said.

Larveus lowered his saber as well. "If you will not fight me, then perhaps you would like to fight my friends." Out of the ground, shadowed figures formed. Once they took their shape, only Anakin recognized who they were. There was: Darth Sidious, General Grievous, and Darth Maul. But there was one major change in them that worried Anakin the most. They were not real. They were just mere shadows of the former villains they were. Anakin didn't know if he and Luke and Janira would be able to do any harm to them, but they would try.

Larveus stepped back and ordered his minions to attack the Jedi. They pulled out light sabers, which were black like their shadowed masters. The three Jedi prepared themselves as well with their light sabers.

The shadows flew at the Jedi with their sabers at the ready. Janira blocked the shadows light saber, and tried to cut at the shadow, but her saber only went through it and didn't harm it all. She looked around and noticed that Luke and Anakin were noticing the same thing.

"How are we supposed to beat them if we can't harm them?" she yelled as she still fought to ward off her shadow.

"Just keep them at bay! But make sure you don't let their sabers cut you! It seems that the sabers can penetrate us, even if we can't penetrate them!" Luke yelled back.

Janira continued to attack her opponent, who was a man with horns sticking out of his head. Their light sabers locked above their heads, but the shadow pushed Janira back and she flipped away from his sabers swing. She charged him again, rushing her attack and swiped at his head. The shadow let it go through him, since it could do no harm to him. Then he twirled his saber above his head and brought it hard down upon Janira. She blocked it, but fell to the ground because of the power of the blow. She held her saber as the shadow tried to push down to cut her throat. Gathering all her strength, Janira forced back the shadow and flew to her feet. Forming the power in her hands, she forced pushed the shadow, and actually moved him back a bit. But the shadow was still standing. He did not make another move to attack Janira, only stood there.

Luke and Anakin pushed back their shadows as well, after they, too, fought a fierce battle. The shadows formed a line opposite of their opponents, but made no attempt to move.

Lord Larveus stepped back up and paced in front of his minions.

"You can't beat us, Jedi," he said coldly. "We cannot die, only live forever. Soon we will take control over the government once more, and there shall be an Empire. But not one like Sidious had. Oh no, this one will be much stronger and won't let measly peasants walk about freely."

"What are you planning to do?" asked Luke.

"I'll let you figure that out." Larveus swirled his cloak and disappeared with the other villains.

Janira ran forwards, as if to make sure that Larveus was no longer there. "What are we going to do? How can we beat them?"

Luke turned to Anakin. "I think we first need to know who they were."

Anakin sighed. "Larveus was formally known as Count Dooku. He was Darth Sidious' apprentice. I killed him when I was on a mission to rescue the chancellor, err, Sidious. General Grievous, the one you were fighting, Luke, was one of his allies in an attempt to overthrow the Jedi. I was fighting Sidious. And you, Janira, were fighting Darth Maul. He was Sidious' apprentice when I was just a boy. Obi-Wan killed him. But now I guess they're all back, unless we can defeat Dooku… or Larveus."

"Great. So we're up against a bunch of former Siths that can't be killed," Janira said. But then her eyes lit up as she got an idea. "Unless… I have plan."

Luke and Anakin gave her all their attention. "Since Anakin was brought back from the dead as well, it would seem that he couldn't be killed either. And perhaps since I brought someone back from the dead, I can put someone back in the grave."

"But how do you know that I can't be killed?" asked Anakin.

"You heard Larveus. He was brought back and so were you. He can't be killed, so I would think that it would be the same for you."

"I think Janira is right," Luke said. "You're already dead, so you can't be killed a second time."

"Right," continued Janira. "So here's what I think we should do."

While Janira was explaining her plan, another figure in the distance was watching them with care. He would be needed soon, but he would wait until the opportune moment to show himself. Until then, all he could do was wait.

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	16. New Comer

**A/N: Hey! I am reposting this chapter cuz I agreed that Anakin would not really act like that. : ) So I had to go back and change it a bit. The plot is reeally still the same, but i just changed who was talking.**

**Chapter 15**

"That plan will never work!" cried Luke as he started pacing the empty bar. After Larveus and his minions had left, the three Jedi decided to further discuss their plan of action in a nearby deserted pub. They knew that they would want their privacy lest anyone came out of their homes.

"How can you do something that you don't even know how to do?" continued Luke. "It's impossible."

"I thought that bringing someone back the dead was impossible," said Anakin. "But look at me. I'm here."

"That's different," argued Luke.

"Really? How so? Bringing someone who is dead to the living, and putting the living dead back in the grave. Seems close enough to me," said Janira, who was standing with her arms cross, leaning against the counter.

"But you knew how to raise him. You have no clue how to put someone back in the grave!"

"Then I'll have to learn, won't I?"

"From who? No one knows how!" cried Luke. "Well you seem to be full of uncertainties."

"Hey!" yelled Janira, as she pointed her finger accusedly at Luke. "You're rash too, so don't act all innocent towards me!"

"At least I do things that I know how to do! I wouldn't risk my neck trying to do something that I knew to be impossible! That's suicide!"

"Do I seem suicidal to you?" asked Janira.

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. If you follow through with your plan, then yes."

"Listen here you thumb-sucking twit!" yelled Janira. "At least I am trying to do something in order to stop Larveus, or Dooku, whatever the hell his name is! At least I'm not backing down like you, saying that I don't give a damn about what happens to this place! You're supposed to be Jedi, and the least you can do is help. After all Jedi are supposed to protect the people at all costs, not back away saying that it's impossible! I am trying to think of something here to put a stop to him! Unlike you who is wimping out saying that this is suicidal! I thought that Luke Skywalker was one of the bravest Jedi ever, and here you are saying that you won't try to defeat an unconquerable enemy! I would rather die than back away from an opportunity to destroy the enemy. That's what a Jedi is all about; risking everything to protect justice and the republic. But of course, what would you know about being a Jedi. You don't even know how to be a human being. I am going to go through with my plan, whether I am successful or get killed. Perhaps you'll come to your senses over my dead body, but I guess I'll never know."

With that, Janira turned and stormed from the room, leaving a very surprised Anakin and Luke behind.

Anakin rose from his seat and went out to the streets to try to find Janira, but she was nowhere in sight. He sighed to himself and after giving one final glance about him, went back inside.

Luke was still where he was, pacing the room in deep concentration. From what Anakin had learned about son, he knew that Luke didn't take criticism very well. He wondered whether or not he should try and speak with him, but Anakin didn't know if that would enrage his son more. The last thing that Anakin wanted was Luke to get mad at him as well. Deep down, Anakin knew that Janira was right, and that Luke should at least try the plan, but he kept these things to himself.

Watching his son pace the room, he wondered what he was thinking. Was he thinking about whether or not he should help with the plan? Or was he thinking lowly of Janira? Anakin prayed to the force that it was the first. He knew that they would need all the help that they could mister up in order to stop Dooku. Just as Anakin was in his thoughts, he heard a sound come from the door. He turned, hoping to see Janira standing there, but instead found something that surprised him even more.

"Obi-Wan!" he cried out. This caused Luke to immediately stop his pacing and look at the new comer. His eyes widened as he realized that it _was_ Obi-Wan. But not as his blue hologram form, but as a real person. Luke was dumbfounded at how _he _got his life back, for he knew that Janira had not brought Obi-Wan back. Luke shook his head. He couldn't think about how Obi-Wan here, his mind was occupied enough as it is. The fact of the matter was that Obi-Wan was now here, and that he could help them if no one else.

"Hello, Anakin. Luke," said Obi-Wan, giving a slight inclination of his head to each of his former pupils. "I guess you're both wondering how I got here." Both of them nodded their heads. "Well, Yoda and the rest of the dead Jedi figured out a way to send one person back to the living. How they did this, I'm not sure. But they did, and they decided to send me back, since I taught both of you in the Jedi ways and would have a stronger force bond with you both than any one else would. And so, here I am."

"But why?" asked Luke.

"You shall need help in your quest, this I know," was all Obi-Wan said.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Luke, hoping that his master would know of a better way to defeat Dooku then Janira had…

Obi-Wan chuckled. "You already have a plan, if I'm not mistaken."

"You honestly believe that _that_ plan will work?" questioned Luke.

"Well, it's the best plan that any of us can think of. That apprentice of yours is a smart girl."

"Yeah, but that apprentice has walked out on us," said Anakin quietly.

"Don't worry Anakin!" said Obi-Wan, a little too cheerfully. "She knows what she's doing!"

Luke grunted. "She doesn't have the slightest clue in what she's doing."

Obi-Wan's eyes darkened. "Don't count her out just yet, Luke. She is the wisest of us all, and will become very useful to us if she succeeds."

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Come let us get some rest, we have a big day ahead of us."

Obi-Wan walked over to a spot on the floor and laid down to go to sleep. Neither Luke nor Anakin followed his actions, but instead stared at him with a wary look. Neither of them recognized this to be the Obi-Wan that they remembered, and they would be on their guard to discern whether or not this was _their_ Obi-Wan… or someone else.

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	17. Traitor

**A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Your comments mean so much to me! Sorry this took way long, but I've been busy. But, enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**Chapter 17**

"I don't trust him," Anakin said as he stood by Luke, leaning on the counter.

"He does seem a little off… Perhaps he's just uncomfortable after whatever he went through. I mean, you did kill him. Maybe he's holding a grudge," Luke replied.

Anakin laughed uneasily. "You honestly believe that this man is the real Obi-Wan? No, the one I knew never seemed this way."

"Well after what you did, I'm surprised he didn't kill you right then when he walked in the room," retorted Luke as he walked away from Anakin, and began to pace the room.

"So you're mad at me too now Luke?" asked Anakin. "Well this is just great."

"You never even apologized for what you did, or ask for forgiveness!"

"Luke, do not ask me to beg for forgiveness; I can't do that," said Anakin, beginning to tense up.

"See? That's exactly what I'm talking about! You prance about like you never did anything wrong!" cried Luke,

"Prancing about? What are you kidding me? Inside I am tearing myself apart over this! I ruined my family, the republic, my best friend, everyone who ever cared for me! Do not think for one moment that I don't regret what I did. I will never forgive myself. But I cannot ask anything of you, even forgiveness. I know it to be impossible for all the things that I've done. There are some things in the past that you can never understand. Some things that can't be explained, that shouldn't be. There were more intense, deeper feelings than what I told you about earlier. If I tell you now, I know that you could never understand; the dark side has impenetrable power. Neither you can understand that, nor did the council understand that so long ago. They thought they knew everything about everyone, every rule, everything about the force. But they didn't. The dark side held certain things at that time that I thought I couldn't live without. Not only things that I thought I could save Padme with, but also… I wanted something more. My life wasn't complete without it."

Anakin paused and saw the look that Luke was giving him. This filled him with more rage. "See! Even when I am trying to explain myself you look at me with disgust and pity! I do not need your pity! You cannot offer me anything that I do not already have! I have felt every power, every emotion that you could not understand! No one could! I felt trapped, alone, helpless… The dark side offered an escape to those feelings! You have no clue what I went through; no clue about what I felt, or why I did anything that I did." He paused and looked his son straight in the eye, penetrating his soul. "I'm through with it. With these idiotic trips of yours, these arguments... these problems. I've had more than enough to deal with. I don't even know why I wanted to help you in the first place. You're no son of mine."

With that Anakin drew up his hood and walked through the door, leaving a both confused and saddened Luke behind.

After Anakin had left Luke behind, he went off to try and find Janira. Perhaps she could help him; she usually understood these things. Sure she may be mad at him, but Anakin knew that she would never treat him like Luke had. It seemed that Anakin never understood his son. He was just so... so innocent... or pure… or something. Just seeing how much his son had accomplished for the good of mankind made Anakin feel guilty and like Luke was better than him. Anakin scoffed.

_Luke better than me?_ Anakin thought. _Nonsense._

But Anakin frowned, knowing that Luke _did _have better qualities than him. Luke did not try to destroy the Republic; he saved it. He did not turned against all the people who loved him; he helped them grow. It was then that Anakin realized that he was not mad at Luke for putting him down, but because every time he was around his son, it just made him realize what a bad father he was. Not just how bad a father he was, but also how horrible a person he was. What Anakin really needed right now was someone who would tell him that he wasn't all horrible; and that someone was Janira.

Truthfully, he had no clue where to look her; he had no idea where she would go. So he decided to just look in every nook and cranny until he found her. Luckily, Anakin didn't have to look _that_ hard for her, for he found her sitting atop a hill, looking at the stars. His steps faltered a bit, unsure of whether or not he could approach her, but before he could decide, Janira turned around and looked at Anakin.

"Well would you look who it is," she said as she turned back and looked at the stars again. "Finally realize that my plan was the only way to go?

"Actually," Anakin replied as he walked over to Janira and sat down beside her, "I have something to ask you."

"Oh. Well, then go on and ask already. I'm busy."

Anakin frowned at her last words, but decided to let them pass. He sighed and took a deep breath. "Am I... really a horrible person?"  
Janira glanced over at Anakin with a confused look on her face. Shaking her head she said, "Is that really all you can think about?"

He didn't answer but just continued to stare at her.

"I mean, seriously. What's done is done, and you really need to move on. You can't change the past, Anakin. Yeah, you did make some bad decision, but you can't change that now. You need to move on with your life and decide what you want to do _right now_. Do you want to try and stop this menace? Or do want to sit back and just watch everything be destroyed all over again? Or, I guess if you want to, you could even join Larveus and help him. The choice is yours and yours alone."

Nodding slowly, Anakin pondered this for a moment. Then he put on a smirk and looked at Janira. "I think I want to join Larveus."

The look on Janira's face made him laugh for the first time in a long time. Janira began laughing too and then punched him in the arm saying, "That's not even funny Anakin!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. I guess after what I've done I shouldn't be talking like that, huh?"

"No kidding."

"Thanks Janira."

"No problem."

Anakin sighed. "Now if only Luke could have the same attitude."

"Ha!" Janira replied as she threw her head back. "Luke never sees the bright side of things. He's always so serious. But... that's what makes him such a good Jedi, ya know? Sometimes you need to be serious in order to get things done, or to make a plan."

"I guess so. But Luke does remind me a lot of Padme. Even though he does have my dashing good looks."

"Oh yes, if you mean looking like a pile of stinking bantha fodder."

"Hey! I knew a lot of people who liked this," Anakin said defensively as he pointed at his face.

"Only if you mean –"

"Well, well, well, would you look at who we have here," a sudden voice came from behind them. In an instant both Anakin and Janira were on their feet, facing the person.

"I always knew you were in this just to get the girls, Anakin, going against all the rules," the voice replied menacingly.

"You're not Obi-wan," Anakin replied through clenched teeth.

"You're quite right at that, but your boy is so easy to fool," the pretend Obi-Wan enticed as he showed a captured Luke in front of them.

"Luke!" Janira cried as she attempted to go to him, but Anakin held her back.

"He was so easy to fool… and capture. Perhaps you didn't teach him enough, Skywalker. But oh wait... you didn't even teach him anything did you? Because you weren't there!" yelled Obi-wan, as he pushed a button on his arm, which caused the Obi-Wan "shell" to disappear, reveling Larveus behind it.

"I knew it," growled Anakin.

"Oh, did you now? You certainly didn't show it," Larveus paused and eyed Janira, who was trying not to meet his gaze. "Janira!" he barked. "Come here!"

Slowly Janira began her way over to Larveus' side and stood next to him.

"You did very well, my friend," Larveus said, all the while looking in Anakin's eyes.

"Thank you," Janira replied quietly, still looking down.

"What?" questioned Anakin, utterly confused.

"You didn't know? She was working for me the entire time. Helping me to capture Luke here," explained Larveus.

"Then why'd she bring me back alive?" asked Anakin.

"Well, we thought you'd be a great asset to the team," said Larveus. "So, what do you say, Skywalker. Join us."

"No. I will not make the same mistake twice."

"No Anakin, if –" began Janira, but she was cut off by Larveus, who grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Ah, ah, ah, Janira, no ruining the surprise. Now, come on Anakin, What do you say?"

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	18. Into a Jedi's Mind

**A/N: Happy Turkey day everyone! I hope you are all enjoying the day and the dinner.. yum... Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews! Very much appreciated! Hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what ya think! Thxs!**

**Chapter 17**

Anakin stood there, facing Larveus and Janira, completely and utterly shocked at what was happening. The only thing coursing through his mind was "How could Janira do this to me?" The entire time she was with them, Anakin had never expected this from her. She always seemed to be working _for_ them, not against them. But still, now she was siding with the enemy, and now he had a choice to make.

The choice of whether or not to join Larveus would have been completely simple if Luke had not been captured. For then, there would have been no consequence for not joining Larveus. But now... now Anakin really had no idea what to do. If he joined him, he would just be proving that he really was a bad person and a sith, but if he didn't join him, Larveus would surely kill Luke. To Anakin, saving his son seemed the more important of the two. Ever since he could remember, all he wanted was to protect the ones he loved; although in the past that didn't quite work out, but at the moment, it really was a life or death situation.

Larveus repeated his question one more time. "So have you made your answer, Skywalker? Would you rather join me or watch your son die?"

Anakin took a deep breath while he looked at his unconscious son. _It's for him… It's for him… It's for him…._ "Alright, I'll join you," answered Anakin as he lowered his eyes. "But you have to let Luke go first."

A smirk spread across Larveus' face. "Ah, good, good. You will make a fine Sith, Skywalker, as you once did." Then he turned to his minions. "Let the boy go."

"But, Master – "

"I said let him go!" yelled Larveus.

And so the other old dark lords released Luke and threw him down in font of Anakin. Just as Anakin was walking past Luke, he bent over and whispered, "I love you" in his ear. Although Luke was unconscious, Anakin hoped that Luke did know that, even though they had had their arguments.

Luke woke up some hours later, aches coursing through out his entire body. Rubbing his head, he tried to remember what had happened, who had done this too him. The only thing he remembered was Obi-Wan… and Anakin leaving. Then, all of sudden, the occurrence of last night struck him. He had been in a fight with Obi-Wan. Well, it wasn't as much of a fight as it was a slaughter. Luke never saw Obi-Wan coming; truthfully, he had never expected it. Even though Anakin had warned him, Luke still didn't take heed, thus resulting in his downfall. All Luke really remembered was some hard object striking his head and knocking him out. But before he had lost consciousness, he saw the hem of brown robes swaying by his face. Right before he lost consciousness, Luke had known that Obi-Wan was not who he said he was. He knew he had been duped.

Looking around him, he now wondered where everyone was, and most importantly, where he was now. No longer in the bar, Luke found himself in a ditch on the other side a large hill covered in sand. Slowly getting up, he wandered from his spot of turmoil, and decided to walk over the hill, expecting to see some sort of life form. But once he got to the top of the hill, and looked out over the sand ridden land, his breath caught in his throat. Everywhere, there was fire and piles of dead bodies. The whole town of Mos Espa looked to be deserted; every one seemed to be dead. Trudging forwards, Luke still looked on disbelief.

_How could he let this happen?_

The town was all in shambles, with smoke rising from what was left of every building. This used to be his home. Where he grew up. And just like that, it had been wiped out from under him, while he had lay there in the dust, unconscious. And where was Anakin? Janira? How could they let this happen as well? Searching all around him, Luke tried to find a trace of his friends, his family, but he found nothing. Panic began to kick in as Luke wondered if they could have been killed with all the civilians. But, alas, Luke knew this to not be true. No one could be a match for Anakin Skywalker, especially if he was paired up with Janira. Still, Luke worried, for they were not around. Anywhere. Luke sighed and shook his head. He was sure that they would show up soon, for surely they would leave him behind.

Heading closer to town, Luke decided to try and find his ship, if he still had one, that is. Perhaps the menace that did this high jacked his ship, of course, it wouldn't be the first time. No, Luke still remembered that time when Han Solo took his ship in a fleet of absentmindedness to save Leia. Although it didn't work out and Luke had to come to save the both of them, Luke forgave Han. Doing so was just in his nature.

Finally getting to the docking bay, Luke was partially surprised to see the ship sitting there, seemingly untouched. Walking to it, he also noticed that neither Anakin nor Janira appeared to be on it or anywhere in the vicinity of it. Now Luke really started to wonder where his friends were. Did they really leave him behind, left for dead? Or perhaps they got captured and had to leave him and the ship? Luke was torn between what he should do. Should he go and try to find Anakin and Janira? Or should he wait here for them to return? The probability of the matter was that the two of them were most likely no longer on Tattooine. Entering the ship, Luke prepared it for take off. Although he wasn't the best pilot or anything, he was still glad that Han had taught him how to fly the Falcon as well, which Luke was now eternally grateful for.

Hearing the engines fire up and kick into action, gave Luke the reassurance that the ship was still flying at least. And now, all he had to do was find the location of Anakin and Janira.

Once he was in space, Luke set the coordinates for Coruscant. He desperately needed the help of the council on this. At the moment, Luke would have loved to have Leia here with him; she always knew what to do. But she was still captured by Lord Larveus, who was doing who knows what to her. It sickened Luke to the core to think of the horrible tings that that monster was probably doing to his sister. He wished that he had rescued her when he had the chance, but he knew that the plan would have never worked. They had been captured themselves. The rescuers could never save any one if they were the ones who needed the saving. And so Luke had made the choice to get Anakin, Janira, and himself off of the planet and into safety, to reconstruct a plan of action.

Now Luke was once again sailing along the stars, trying to save his friends… if in fact they needed saving. Luke put the Falcon into hyper drive and watched the stars go speeding past. In seconds he was looming over Coruscant, getting ready to descend down onto the planet. He prepared the ship for landing, and took it into docking bay 56.

Immediately after Luke had gotten off the ship, a very worried Han Solo met him. Han rushed over to Luke while looking around, expecting to see someone else appear as well.

"Hey kid!" said Han just as he reached Luke. "Where's everyone else? Leia? Janira?"

Luke looked sheepishly at the ground. "We couldn't rescue Leia. The forces were too strong."

Han was silent for a moment. "So, my wife is still captured by that monster?"

"I'm afraid so…" Luke said softly.

"Great... just great…" Han replied as he began to pace the landing. "And what about Janira? Did she die in battle or something?"

"Now don't say that, Han!" said Luke fiercely. "She is just... MIA."

"So you lost your first ever Padawan? Some Jedi you are..."

"Now, Han. You know perfectly well that I did the best I could to get Leia off of that planet! She is my sister after all! But we just... got into some complications along the way."

"Complications? What complications?" questioned Han worriedly.

"Well, it's a long story…"

"Make it short kid."

"Alright, alright! Well, on Endor, Janira went off to my father's grave," Luke saw Han tense up at the mention of Vader, but Luke continued onwards, "and she did something… extraordinary. She did some ancient power, and she brought Anakin back from the dead."

Han was about to interrupt in outrage, but Luke settled him. "Now Han, she didn't bring Vader back, she brought _Anakin Skywalker_ back. He's not evil as he once was."

"But you're telling me," Han started hotly, "that my wife was not saved because some dead guy was brought back to life? Is that right?"

"No, it's not like that Han! Anakin actually helped us out a lot! He helped save both mine and Janira's lives!"

"So, where's he now? He MIA too?"

"Actually, yes."

"You lost your apprentice and your father!" bellowed Han. "Unbelievable, kid."

"Hey, it's not as bad as it sounds! And there's more to it anyways," replied Luke defensively. "We were ambushed on Tattooine by Lord Larveus. He seems to be invincible. But, anyways, he disguised himself as old Ben, and snuck into our camp. There he knocked me out, and now I don't know where Janira or Anakin is."

Han scoffed. "I bet Anakin is working with Larveus."

"Han, he is not evil! He was not always Darth Vader as you know him."

"Seriously kid! Once a man is evil, he is always evil!" argued Han.

"My father was not always a bad man," Luke objected darkly. "And I have a feeling that he is the only one who can help us defeat Larveus. If you want to just sit back and let Larveus win, thus resulting in the death of Leia, then by all means, do so. But I have faith in my father, and I know he will not fail me. I'll admit that I have had my doubts in him, but I know that deep down he is a good person."

Luke then stormed past Han and went into the Jedi temple, searching for the help of some of his other Jedi friends. Perhaps they would know what to do with the given circumstances.

**Next time on New League... We see what Ani and Janira are up to now that they are with Larveus... mwahahahaha!**

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	19. You are no Jedi

**A/N: Thank you so much to all my wonderful reviewers! All of your comments mean so much to me! Sorry for the semi long wait.. but I now have two weeks off, so I should be updating more often. Enjoy the chapter and let me know what ya think! Thxs!**

**Chapter 18**

_The Persecutor_ loomed over Coruscant; it's occupants discussing their next attack on the Republic. Larveus was holding a meeting with both Anakin and Janira, who were not paying any particular attention to what he was saying. Frankly, Anakin didn't care what Larveus was telling them; he was just trying to figure out a way to get out of this and go speak with his son. Janira, on the other hand, was not listening to her Master because she already knew what he was going to say; he had pulled her aside earlier to discuss this and their newest comrade. Larveus had told her his diabolical plan and how they were going to complete the destruction of the newly founded Republic. But Larveus had a part for Janira to play that would serve their plans and that would prove her loyalty. Janira was to watch the reactions of Anakin when Larveus unveiled his plans, since they mainly revolved around Luke. Hearing what she had to do had not surprised Janira, for it seemed that Larveus was getting rather predictable; a quality not fitting of a Sith. Perhaps Janira would have to take care of that... only to make the Sith stronger, of course. But it would be a necessary loss.

Drawing her attention back to the present, Janira looked over at Anakin, who was fidgeting with his mechanical hand. Janira knew that he was not listening, which was not a good thing if she wanted her, or rather Larveus', plan to work. Thinking of a way to get his attention back, she called out, "And what shall we do with Luke Skywalker?"

Larveus looked at her with shock apparent on his face, for this was not part of their plan. But seeing the look on Janira's face told him that it was necessary. Besides, he was just getting to the part of that certain Jedi, so he continued on without giving any sign of indifference.

"Ah yes. The young Skywalker," Larveus repeated as he looked at Janira. "We shall have to destroy him. He is too big of a threat. I have watched him grow into a very powerful Jedi, and we cannot, at any cost, let him live."

At first, Anakin's face held a look of shock and feelings of rage filled his body. How dare Larveus threaten his son! But as Anakin thought about it more, he realized that it might not be such a bad thing after all…

Masking his feelings and thoughts, Anakin spoke. "I agree, Master. My son has become very strong indeed, and he is certainly a big threat. I shall be willing to go and take care of him myself." Anakin paused as a smirk spread across his face. "Think of it as a way to prove my loyalty to you, my Master."

Larveus eyed Anakin carefully, trying to see through to his true intentions. But it seemed as though Skywalker was being completely sincere. Could it be that he actually wanted to kill his son? No, it was too impossible. And yet… Skywalker seemed to be telling the truth.

_Perhaps,_ Larveus thought, _I should just let him go. As he said, it would be a great way for him to prove his loyalty…_

"Alright, Skywalker," agreed Larveus, "I shall permit you to go and destroy your son. But, I am also sending Janira with you, to ensure that you do not try anything. If she even suspects that you are up to something, she has the right to kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, My master," Anakin said simply.

"Good," said Larveus. "I shall prepare a shuttle for both of you and you shall be leaving in one hour. Until then, I suggest that you prepare for your battle."

With that, Larveus left the room, leaving Janira and Anakin alone together.

Both were silent for what seemed like forever. The level of uneasiness in the room was unbearable and yet it was growing by the second. Janira knew that Anakin must be mad at her, for she had betrayed both him and his son. Although she wished to speak with him, to perhaps persuade him into seeing that her way was the right way, she knew that he would never listen to her. To Janira's surprise, she didn't have to make any move at all, for Anakin then spoke.

"You know," he began, "I never once thought that you would be working against us. I mean, you always seemed to accuse me of doing bad things, of joining the Sith. And here you are, doing the exact same thing!" confronted Anakin. "Everything you did, are going to do, are contradicting everything you have said!"

Janira glared at Anakin. "And this is coming from you? The one who almost single handedly purged the Jedi? You are now a Sith legend, Anakin! Or should I call you Vader?" she asked menacingly.

Anakin rose abruptly from his seat, causing the chair to screech across the floor and then tumble over. "Don't you ever call me that!" he roared.

"Or what?" mocked Janira. "You're going to kill me with your anger? Then you'd just be becoming the very thing you swore to your son that you would never become." Janira shrugged her shoulders. "But I guess you have already sided with Larveus... so what's the point in holding on to the Jedi ways?"

Anakin frowned at Janira. "I will kill you someday, Janira. You can be sure of that."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Only if you feel threatened by a Jedi," replied Anakin darkly.

The Sith apprentice scoffed. "You're no Jedi. And you were never a very good one anyways," finished Janira as she was about to turn and leave the room.

But before she could leave, Anakin force pushed her, sending her flying across the room and crashing against a wall. Immediately after she landed, she pulled out her light saber and charged Anakin, who also had his light saber in hand.

Each ones fighting skills matched the others perfectly, but Anakin was still cleverer. Several timed he would trip her and send objects flying her way. Janira had to use every ounce of skill she had in order to keep herself alive. Anakin thrust his light saber in Janira's direction, but she parried it with difficult block. Raising his light saber over his head, Anakin brought it down on Janira, who also blocked it with a powerful blow. Soon, they were in a fierce saber lock. Eventually, Anakin won, his strength overcoming Janira, and he kicked her hard in the chest, causing her to once again go flying across the room, landing with a sickening thud on the ground.

Lowering his light saber, Anakin took a deep breath and headed over in Janira's direction to finish her off.

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review**!


	20. Transit

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the great reivews! I appreciate each and every one of them! And just to let you all know, this story is coming to an end... so sad, I know. And I am unsure if there will be a sequel or not, it just depends on how much feed back I get on these final chapters. So be sure to review! And this chapter is just sort of a transit chapter to prepare for the final battle, so I am sorry it is short! But enjoy and please review! Thxs!**

**Chapter 19**

As Anakin approached Janira, his mind swirled with many thoughts. Should he go through with this? Should he really kill Janira? Anakin wasn't so sure if he should kill a Sith apprentice or not, for the last time that had happened, he had turned to the dark side. Yes, when Palpatine had made him kill Dooku that had been the first step down his descent to the dark side. He didn't know if he should really do that again now, for what if it all turned against him like before? But still, he kept walking over towards Janira, light saber in hand, ready for action.

When he reached her, she was trying to rise to her feet, but failing miserably. At last she managed to get up on her hands and knees, but only for a second, for then Anakin pushed her down again with the sole of his boot. Now Anakin had her pinned down on the ground, his light saber raised up over her neck. Before he was able to strike though, Janira began to speak.

"Please, Anakin," Janira pleaded. "Don't do this."

Anakin decided to let her live, at least for the moment. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now. You are a sith, and a traitor."

"No! I'm not! It's not what you think."

Anakin couldn't help but laugh. "Not what I think? You have sided with Larveus right in front of me. You have tried to kill me, and you want to kill Luke. Now how does that _not_ make you a sith?"

"You're right. I am a traitor. To Larveus. I am a double agent, you can even ask Luke yourself," Janira said, her voice hoarse.

"You expect me to believe this rubbish?" Anakin replied in disbelief. "Why wouldn't Luke tell me?"

"I don't know. But it is the truth Anakin."

Anakin brought more force down onto Janira's back and raised his light saber for the final blow. "Even if it is the truth," Anakin said, "it comes to late."

Before Anakin could end her life, the sound of doors opening stopped him. Turning around quickly, Anakin saw Larveus entering the room once more with guards surrounding him.

"Well, well, well," began Larveus as he approached the pair. "It seems that Anakin once again has managed to defeat a Sith Apprentice. Perhaps it is time that he challenged the real thing?" dared Larveus as he threw off his cloak and flicked his light saber into his hand.

"I think that I would rather kill the traitor first, don't you agree?" asked Anakin, preparing, once again, to try and destroy his former friend.

Larveus waved his hand. "I feel the same way. If an apprentice cannot defeat a Jedi, then she is of no use. You may kill her."

Anakin chuckled slightly. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

Unexpectedly, Anakin then bent over and offered his hand to Janira. She gave him a look of confusion, but accepted his hand anyways.

"What do you say we put aside our differences for now, and destroy him once and for all. Afterwards, we can finish our duel," offered Anakin graciously.

Janira smirked. "I would love to."

Beside them, Larveus raised up his index fingered and shook it pointedly. "Ah, ah, ah, my friends. You cannot harm me, remember?"

This time, it was Janira's turn to prove herself. "Actually, that was my misleading. You are but a mere shadow of your former self. Living, yes; dead, yes; but immortal? No. All shadows disappear sometime. At exactly, 1200 hours, no?"

Larveus raised his eyebrows knowingly. "That is very clever indeed, my apprentice. But, sadly for you, it is not yet that time, now is it."

"You have a point there, Larveus," agreed Janira. "But you also forget that Anakin is also like you. He can kill you at any time."

She turned her attention to Anakin, who was pacing over on the side, ready to battle already. "I think I shall leave the battling to the undead for now."

Anakin nodded his head shortly and shot out his light saber, erecting it immediately.

Larveus raised his eyebrows. "You really think it wise, Skywalker, to challenge me?"

Anakin placed himself in front of Larveus, glowering at him. "I beat you once before, Dooku, and I shall do it again."

Larveus too ignited his light saber, taking the defensive stance. "Then you truly are a fool."

And with that, the two enemies began their life and death battle.

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	21. Jedi long gone

**A/N: Thank you all soo much for all the reviews! They mean lots! And sorry for another short chapter, but it, once again, is a transition chapter.In the next chapter, it will be really long, because it will be Luke's little battle, Anakin's little battle, and then their little battles combined. So look forwards to lots of fighting in the next chapter! In the mean time enjoy this chapter, and please review! Thxs!**

**Chapter 20**

Luke was flying through space at light speed, praying that he would get to Anakin and Janira in time. After he had gone into the Jedi Temple and spoken with the council, he knew all that he needed to know. For being a group of ghosts from another lifetime, the old Jedi Master's were pretty intelligent. Actually, without the use of their knowledge, Luke would never have been able to locate Anakin, let alone help him. He remembered his conversation with the council clearly, just as well as he remembered their exactness, their preciseness, of getting to the point and sending Luke off to save Anakin and Janira.

He replayed the thoughts in his mind – the warming face of Obi-Wan, the thoughtful one of Yoda, the somewhat harsh, but noble face of Mace Windu, and the other, more concealed Jedi faces of ones long gone. These people, these ghosts, were the real Jedi council, the one that truly helped Luke when he needed it. The others, the mortals, were just a decoy, and a decoy that turned out to be needed greatly. That was how Leia was reached, how she was kidnapped, and it was also how the other 6 council members were killed.

Truthfully, Luke was just too deeply relieved at the time to know that Leia was safe to really care about the lost lives. But now that he thought about it, it pained him to know that it was his fault for their deaths, for the _real_ council was immortal. At the time, however, Luke felt too close to the old Jedi to even let them be introduced to danger. Once receiving their help and their guidance, he was too afraid to lose it. Now he saw just how foolish he had been and was ready to prove his worthiness of being a Jedi to them and to himself.

As he neared his destination, he could begin to feel Anakin's force presence and Janira's. Also, just as he feared, he could feel Larveus' signature, his cloud of darkness protruding out, slightly frightening Luke. He had not realized before just how powerful this Dark Lord really was. Yes, he knew he was untouchable to the mortal hand, but Larveus was also wrapped tightly around the dark side and he appeared to be well trained in the dark arts.

Another thing that frightened Luke was the force signature of his father. It was a glowing light, yes, but slowly it was becoming cloudy, seeming to be affected by the darkness of Larveus. Luke had been warned of this, but it still surprised him nonetheless. This was the proof that Luke needed to once and for all convince himself that Anakin truly needed his help. Luke would never forgive himself if he lost his father once again to the dark side, for he knew that he could help him; if he could just get there on time.

Janira, on the other hand, seemed to be faring well. He was somewhat concerned about he at first, but the council had assured him that she would be fine; his trust in her had been well placed. Luke, too, had been skeptical of his plan at first for he was not certain if she would be able to handle it, going in as a spy for Larveus. He would have been devastated if his Padawan had succumbed to the dark side, like his father had, and he never would have been able to forgive himself. But here she was, her signature flowing a pure light, not a hint of darkness in her. Despite himself, Luke couldn't help but smile. For once in his life, he had done well and had actually achieved the creation of another Jedi, one like him.

The feeling was joyous while it lasted, but Luke still knew that he had a job to do, for another Jedi was in deep trouble. But not just of falling to the dark side, but also of his life. Luke could feel that there was a battle going on, and his father was not faring too well.

Determination written all over his face, Luke saw the Dark Lord's ship come into view, and prepared himself for the space battle that he would have to endure in order to reach his father on time.

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	22. The Smell of Death

**A/N: Please don't kill me! I know it was a long wait and I said that this would be a long chpater, and it is short! Explanation? I decided to make the next chapter the long one, since it will be the last one... at least before the epilogue... so this story is almost done: o So, I am really sorry, but please enjoy anyways and don't forget to review! Thxs bunches!**

**Chapter 21**

Their light sabers clashed at the peak of their strikes. The two opponents glared at each other as their saber lock continued for a few seconds, before Anakin finally pushed him away and sent a hard kick to Larveus' stomach, which sent him to the floor. Within seconds, however, Larveus was back on his feet, his light saber swinging away at Anakin in round, chopped arcs. Slowly Anakin backed up, watching each swing intently before he plunged his saber into the arcs and parried Larveus' blows.

Backing up, Anakin flipped through the air and over Larveus' head, landing on the other side, preparing to plunge his saber into his enemies' throat, but Larveus anticipated his attack, and before Anakin could strike, Larveus' red saber slashed out and nicked Anakin's arm.

Anakin cursed under his breath, but continued onwards in the fight, not giving the minor cut on his right forearm any thought, except for the fact that he was thankful it hadn't been on his other arm; his good arm.

Raising his light saber over his head, Anakin continued his blows towards Larveus' head, but they were to no avail. Larveus was just too strong and too good of a dueler for Anakin to beat him by sheer strength and skill. He would just have to use the one thing that Larveus didn't have: wits.

Anakin ushered all his strength to him for one more blow that would incapacitate his enemy for just a moment. He pushed on in his attacks harder and harder until Anakin finally got him where he wanted and sent a roundhouse kick to Larveus' jaw. Stunned for a moment, Larveus staggered backwards, slowly feeling his jaw, but still watching his foes every move.

Swiftly, Anakin moved from the ground up to a high ledge in the top right hand corner of the room. Once there he steadied himself and waited for his opponent to come and get him. It did not take Larveus long to recover himself and charge at the Jedi, who had determination written on every inch of his face. Just when Larveus was about to land on Anakin's ledge and continue onwards with the fight, Anakin and struck out with his light saber and severed a large overhead pipe, filled with hot gas. The pipe fell from it's place, swinging wildly, and blew a heaping of hot gas into the Sith's face. He screamed out in pain as he shut his eyes tightly, trying to rid himself of the agony. Losing his concentration, Larveus tumbled back down to the ground, while he still scratched helplessly at his face.

Anakin watched as Larveus fell to the ground, wondering if the sith would once again rise to his feet. For a moment Larveus laid in a heap on the ground, unmoving. Just when Anakin thought that he had won the upper hand in this battle, Larveus rose stiffly to his feet, his back to Anakin. Then he turned around slowly and looked directly into Anakin's eyes. Larveus' face was a swelling mess, his skin charred all over the right cheek and red and puffy everywhere else. He looked furious, very furious.

Larveus roared at the top of his lungs as he flipped through the air towards Anakin, who had jumped back onto the ground to join his opponent. Their light sabers struck out at each other multiple times, but each time the other would easily parry the attacks. Since Larveus had gotten so angry, his attacks had become more powerful and came at Anakin even faster than they had before, if it was at all possible.

The Jedi had to use every ounce of strength that he had in order to keep up with the infuriated sith lord. He just hoped that Luke would get here soon enough with a plan to get out of this mess. Sheer strength was not going to win; they needed Luke's brains to get them out.

* * *

Luke's star fighter jolted from the last blast shot at him. Around him numerous shots fired out, but he managed to avoid them, except that last one. The inside of the cockpit was now smoking as the panel in front of him beeped in dismay.

Urgently, Luke contacted Artoo on the wing of his ship.

"Artoo?" he said panicked.

The little droid beeped in response.

"Artoo I need you to locate Anakin and Janira."

Artoo whistled.

"No, Artoo," Luke responded. "We are not going to cool the ship. We just need to find them; the ship is not important."

Finally the droid gave in and began searching for Anakin and Janira's signal. But he could only find one: Anakin.

* * *

Anakin screamed out in pain as Larveus kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying to the floor and knocking his saber a couple feet away. Desperately, Anakin tried to call it back to him, but he was too tired and weak, and he could feel his concentration and strength waning. He knew that he would not last too much longer.

As he laid on the floor, helpless, he watched as Larveus went over and picked up his light saber, holding it in his other hand. Then he walked over to the Jedi, powering on each saber as he did so.

Then positioning them right over Anakin's neck, crossed over one another, he spoke.

"And now, young Skywalker, I will kill you just like you did me."

Then Anakin prepared himself for the killing blow, but instead felt an enormous weight fall onto him, and when he looked up, what he saw on top of him made his heart stop.

**it is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


	23. A lesson about death

Chapter 22 

Who knows why the world works as it does. Why some live until his or her hundreds and others get taken away at an all-to-early age. The loss of a friend, a loved one, is heart wrenching. Anakin Skywalker had felt the feeling many times over his life, although he did not remember it until recently. His mother, his wife, his mentor, and his children had all been taken from him, although now he knew that his children were not dead, as he had been led to believe. But now Anakin lost a friend and ally: Janira.

Her body was over his, her head to the left of his stomach with her black hair sprawled over her face, and her legs in an outward V. She lay there, unmoving, and Anakin no longer was connected to her force signature – all was gone, detached from his feeling. He knew that she was dead.

For a moment, all that he could hear was the buzz of Larveus's light saber and the loud thumping of his own heart. It seemed as though his blood turned cold, and he lost all of his feeling, going numb. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of him and that the world had begun to spin without him. After what seemed like forever, his senses finally came back to him, and he looked down at his body. When he saw himself, however, his brows furrowed and a look of wonder crossed his features; everything had begun to go fuzzy. His own body, it seemed, was becoming a black mass. He felt his molecules beginning to separate from each other, making his body become outlined in black shadow-like blurs, like the shadows of the past Siths, only just on the edges.

Finally, after laying on the ground in a stunned shock, Anakin gently pushed Janira off of him, placing her to the side, and he rose to his feet, preparing to face his enemy. It was then that he noticed that Larveus was having the same effect happen on his body, with the black consuming him as well. Larveus was looking at his hands with shock and bewilderment, not sure of what was happening.

"Our links to the real world are slowly dissipating now that you have killed her," Anakin declared. "Soon, we shall disappear and return to the after life."

Larveus was silent for a moment, still in contemplation. "No… No… I have discovered the way to immortality; I shall live forever!"

"You were only able to live as long as Janira was alive. You have destroyed that, and so you have destroyed yourself – and me."

Even so, with what Anakin was arguing, Larveus was stubborn to the end. He brandished his light saber, going into his offensive stance. "I shall destroy you, Skywalker."

Although Anakin knew it to be useless, he too readied his own saber. "You will not save yourself by fighting me, Larveus. We are both destined to leave – as we already had. And now, history will repeat itself and take both of our lives. You nor I can stop it but only accept it." He took a few strides towards his adversary. "But I will make sure that you leave here before I do."

A smirk grew on Larveus's face. "You will try," he taunted.

Anakin only smiled at him. "You forget your own master's words: Do or do not. There is no try."

With that, Anakin raised his saber over his head and charged at Larveus for the last time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o

Luke zoomed through space, charging his star fighter as fast as it would go. Although his adversaries were bombarding him from all angles, he paid no mind to them. Instead, he just dodged their shots – most of them at least – and tried to get to _the Persecutor _as quickly as he could. Through the Force, he sensed that there was great peril going on there, but the most terrifying thing that he noticed was that he no longer felt Janira. For some reason, he could not feel her through the Force. Luke knew what this could mean, but at the moment, he refused to believe it. He refused to believe that his only Padawan was dead.

Luke shook his head as he continued to navigate through space. He couldn't think of that now; he needed to get to that ship and help in any way that he could. Luke's father was there and Janira – who was alive. Still, deep down, Luke knew that he was only kidding himself. But he refused to believe that fact as well.

Then Luke saw the ship approaching in the distance. Luke charged his star fighter even more, causing it to use every ounce of energy it possessed in order to get there ASAP. As he got closer, he could feel the urgency calling to him from the ship, and Luke only hoped that he would get there in time – if not to save Janira, then to save his father.

When Luke at last landed in the _Persecutor's _docking bay, he leapt out of the cockpit, light saber blazing, and ran to where his father's force signature was calling him. Luke ran hard through the long corridors, took a left, and then found himself in a large room – maybe a dining hall – where Larveus and Anakin were dueling – at least he thought that's whom they were.

Luke couldn't really tell who the two battling-shadows were, because, well, they were just that: shadows. The only humanly part left on them was the face – and that was barely readable. But by the way that one of the shadows was fighting, Luke was sure that it had to be his father. As the two fought each other, when they moved, they left a little line of shadow trailing behind them – but only for a split second. After that second, all traces of the black line and where they were previously standing had vanished, leaving only their own shadow figures visible.

Luke watched in awe as they fought – Anakin pressing onwards with every ounce of strength possible, and Larveus nearly falling down from fatigue. Still, Larveus was not failing and still fought with tough pristine. But to Luke it appeared as though Anakin held the upper hand and would surely defeat his adversary. As much as Luke wanted to jump in there, he didn't think that he would be of much help; after all, they were shadows and he was not. Living hands could not touch the shadows they had fought earlier, so Luke assumed that Larveus would be the same. However, since Anakin was a shadow too, Luke could only hope that Anakin would be able to strike their enemy down once and for all.

Then it happened. It happened so fast that Luke almost missed it. He watched as one of the shadows backed away form the other, a blue light saber in its right hand. The shadow fell to its knees and then toppled over to its stomach, defeated. Luke curiously watched as the shadow slowly began to disappear completely, one layer of black leaving after the other, until there was nothing left but the handle of a light saber.

Realizing that at last Larveus had been defeated, Luke smiled joyously and then ran over to his father's side. However, when Luke got there, Anakin too had fallen to his knees and then to his stomach. The smiled immediately flew from Luke's face as he knelt by his father's side, turning him gently over to his back. However, he was too late. Slowly, off of Anakin's body, his own shadow began to leave, flying piece by piece from his body.

"Father!" Luke said helplessly, realizing that there was nothing he could do to stop it. Luke tried to hug Anakin close, trying to keep the shadow from leaving, but it was useless. Before his very eyes, his father's body was dissipating.

"Father!" he desperately whispered one more time.

This time, however, he got a reply.

"Luke…"

As his father spoke, tears were beginning to form in Luke's eyes.

"Luke…" continued Anakin, "Look after Leia for me… would you? I never got to meet her… and…" Anakin couldn't finish.

"Of course, of course! Anything you want!" A pause. "She would've liked to meet you, father. You would've loved her."

"Would you… describe her to me… Luke?" barely choked out Anakin.

Luke tried to smile. "Leia… she's amazing. She's so strong. She has a wild spirit, and refuses to be pushed around; you can't tell Leia what to do. But she has a great head on her shoulders; please don't worry about her. Plus… Han loves her very much, he'll look after her too, as well as I will."

"What… does she look like?"

"Well, Leia's beautiful. Long, chocolate hair, with which she'll do these crazy hair-do's – buns on the side of her head. Isn't that funny?" Luke joked pitifully, trying to improve the failing situation. He looked into his father's dying eyes and tried to smile, imprinting this last moment into his mind. Trying to choke back the tears, Luke continued, focusing on his sister. "Her eyes are dark brown as well, full of passion and love. She can't be more than 5'3… but she is truly beautiful, inside and out."

With what appeared to be a smile, Anakin said, "Just… like your mother…" With a last little choke on his breath, Anakin lay completely still and then the rest of his body vanished into thin air, leaving Luke holding nothing but a memory.

Luke looked down at his hands, his empty, cold hands, and did nothing. Everything was silent, no sounds but the shallow breaths coming from his lungs. He was shocked, despaired, and lonely. His father was gone. His Padawan was gone. He looked over his shoulder to where Janira's body lay. He had missed it on his way in, too concerned for his father to notice anything else. He should've taken better care of her, looked after her more. Perhaps then she would still be alive – his father too.

He shook his head. He had to think positive. But in this situation, he could barely think at all, just empty blanks running through his mind. But he did have his sister… which reminded him that he should go rescue her. But what was the point? Perhaps she was dead too, Larveus killing her before he met Anakin and Janira. Did he really want to go and find her dead?

Still, despite his pessimistic thoughts, Luke rose to feet and went in search for Leia. Slowly, his feet shuffling, Luke left the place of death and wound his way through the ship to the prisoner blocks. One by one, he carelessly opened up each cell door, one after the other revealing no Leia. He pushed the next button and when the door before him opened up, there was Leia, sitting angrily on the metal bench. At the sound of the door opening, Leia looked up, and when she saw her brother, a grin immediately lighted her face.

"Luke!" he cried joyously.

Luke had to force a smile. "Leia."

At the tone of his voice, Leia's smile soon fell. "Luke? What's the matter? Where's Janira?"

"Dead," he said shortly. "Along with our father and Larveus. They're all dead."

"What?" Leia said in disbelief. "Luke, I'm so sorry… what happened? And what do you mean our father's dead? Wasn't he already?"

Luke sighed as he tried to explain. "Janira fought Larveus, but she was killed. Before, though, she brought Anakin back to life, and then he battled Larveus. Anakin killed him... but not before he was fatally wounded as well. He died in my arms… again."

Leia's eyes pierced Luke's sincerely. "Oh Luke… I don't know what to say… It's all so much, so soon." She rose to her feet and stood by her brother, placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him for what she knew there to be no solution. "Come on, let's get out of here and go home," she finished.

Luke only nodded his head lamely as he let Leia lead him out of the cellblock and back through the ship. They walked in silence, each one not knowing what to say. All Luke wanted to do was get out of here – it held too much pain and suffering. Leia too wanted to leave. She could sense how much this place was hurting Luke, and all she wanted was to get him home; he didn't need any more death.

As they left the ship, once more passing through the dining hall, Luke stopped and went over to Janira's body.

"I just can't leave her…"

Leia understood completely and went over to help her brother carry Janira. Each helping the other, they managed to get her to the docking bay. Instead of taking Luke's ship, however, they commandeered one of the escape pods, since there was more room for all of them. Then Luke made the coordinates and set them off toward Coruscant, where he could only hope things would improve.

_Please review! There's only one more chapter!_


	24. The End

Chapter 23: The End

When they landed on Coruscant, Han greeted them. Leia had to tell him the story, for Luke would not speak. Upon hearing what had happened to Luke's family, Han tried to comfort him as best he could, but nothing helped. Other Jedi even tried to console him as well, but there was nothing to be done. Luke had lost his father twice, in the same way, and he lost his first ever Padawan. To Luke, he was a failure. More than once he said that he should have died, and not them, but Leia told him not to say such things. Other than these few outbursts, Luke said little and ate nothing. Slowly, he was distancing himself from them all. No one knew what to do except wait until Luke finally came around. He would come around, right? All they could do was hope.

And at last, nearly three months after the death of his father and pupil, Luke Skywalker came around. After months of immersing himself in meditation, sparing, and studying, he finally began to speak, eat, and walk normally. There was even an occasional smile on his lips when Han told a joke.

But more often than not, his smiles seemed rather wistful, like he was remembering times from the past and the people who were no longer there. But, instead of moping like he used to when he thought of them, he smiled. This, Leia and Han both thought, was much better than anything they could have hoped for.

During his lapse, as they called it, they often mused if he would turn to the Dark side or not. Of course, they both adamantly denied their belief in anything, but, beneath their falsely wide smiles, they did actually fear that happening. After all, he had immersed himself into Jedi ways for over three months, without speaking to anyone. With no communication and him in training for that long of a period, of course they would become suspicious.

However they never told Luke about this for fear that he would mope again at their lack of faith, but they both guessed that he knew what they had thought of him. They never discussed the matter.

Still, no one knew why he had become so suddenly happy. And they supposed they never would. But they were eternally grateful to whatever had brought Luke Skywalker back to them, although they supposed that he would never be the same again, for better or for worse.

**Fin.**

_Thanks to everyone who read this story! At last it is done: )_

_Mucho Gracias!_

_E.Ll_


End file.
